What are we going to do?
by Naleyluv4ever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella take there relationship to the next level one night and something happens. Better summary inside.
1. Summary

What are we going to do…?

Summary: Troy and Gabriella had just celebrated New Year's Eve at the same ski lodge where they met a year ago. Only this time at midnight not only they kiss but they ended up in bed together and took their relationship to the next level. Little did they know what was going to happen next.

Coming soon to a computer near you.


	2. The Night Everything Changed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

_Chapter 1 – The night everything changed_

Troy and Gabriella were at the ski lodge where they had met last year with their friends to celebrate New Year's Eve. They had all convinced their parents to let them go on their own as long as the girls and guys didn't share rooms. Of course the couples all lied to their parents but how would their parents even know. All of their friends couldn't wait to see where Troy and Gabi had met a year ago and seeing as though it was finally New Year's Eve they were all super excited. The girls all got ready in Sharpay and Zeke's room while the guys got ready in Troy and Gabi's room. At eleven o'clock everyone met up in the teen lounge for the Young Adults party and what did they see but the same host as last year and of course karaoke. All of there friends were trying to convince them to sing again and finally they won out. Troy went up to the host, who instantly recognized him, and whispered to him. Two minutes later Troy and Gabriella were on the stage waiting for the music to start and only Troy new which song they were going to sing. A couple of seconds later the opening chords of _The Start of Something New _filled the room.

[Troy:  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

[Gabriella:  
I never believed in 

[Troy:

Ohh

[Gabriella:  
What I couldn't see   
I never opened my heart

[Troy:  
Ohh

[Gabriella:  
To all the possibilities. ohhhh

[Both:  
I know

[Gabriella:  
That something has changed 

[Both:  
Never felt this way

[Gabriella:  
And right here tonight

[Both:  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Gabriella:  
I feel in my heart 

[Troy:  
Feel in my heart

[Both:  
The start of something new

[Troy:  
Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

[Both:  
We'd both be here tonight 

[Troy:  
Ohh

[Gabriella:  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

[Troy:  
Brighter brighter

[Gabriella:  
With you by my side

[Troy:  
By my side

[Both:  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

[Gabriella:  
I know it for

[Both:   
Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

[Gabriella:  
The start of something new

[Troy:  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

[Both:  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart   
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right 

[Troy:  
So right

[Gabriella:  
To be here with you

[Both:  
Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes 

[Troy:  
(Looking in your eyes)

[Both:  
I feel in my heart

[Troy:  
(Feel in my heart)

[Gabriella:   
The start of something new

[Troy:  
The start of something new

[Both:  
The start of something newwww

After the song was over all of their friends came up to them and they headed out to the balcony to wait for the countdown and to watch the fireworks.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Brie" Troy said after kissing without getting interrupted from Chad seeing as though he was to busy macking on Taylor.

"Happy New Year Troy

"Let's go up to our room and watch a movie or something."

"Okay" But both Gabi and Troy where not thinking about watching a movie each one thought _Maybe it is time to take this relationship farther._

In their room…

"Brie, I um I kind of want to um tell you um something."

"Sure Troy, what is it?" Gabi responded but couldn't stop thinking about how cute Troy was when he is stumbling to say something.

"Okay, so I have kind of wanted to tell you this since the end of summer although part of me has wanted to tell you this since the first time that I saw you a year ago."

"Troy what is it that you want to say?"

"I love you, Gabriella" Gabi new that he meant it to cause Troy only used her whole name when he was completely serious.

"I love you too, Troy and I have ever since we first sang together."

Before either one could say something else Troy caught her lips in his and started kissing her like he never kissed her before. When air became an issue they broke apart and looked into each others eyes and could tell exactly what the other wanted to do.

"Brie, are you sure?" Troy wanted to make sure that Gabi was ready.

"Yes, Troy I am sure"

Within five minutes all of their clothes where on the floor and they were under the covers of the bed. (**AN**: Use your imagination). Twenty minutes later both Troy and Gabi had the biggest smiles on their faces and fell asleep in each others arms thinking that this was the perfect way to ring in the New Year. If only they knew how wrong they were.

Author's Note: If anyone has any ideas on how Gabi should figure out that she is pregnant let me know. Also on how she is going to tell Troy.


	3. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM only the plot to this story. I also don't own Juno.

AN: Special thanks to HSMandChelseaFCFan for the idea of how Gabi finds out.

_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Finding Out_

Three weeks after New Years on a Monday…

Gabi woke up in the morning and started to get ready for Troy to pick her up to go to school when she felt like she needed to throw up but she just thought that maybe something she ate yesterday didn't agree with her cause after all sushi never really agreed with her but cause she went out with Troy and his parents to a sushi place she felt that she had no choice but to eat it. About ten minutes later she was felt perfectly fine and was downstairs waiting for Troy when her mother came down the stairs.

"Hija, are you feeling all right you look a little pale" her mother asked her when she saw her.

"Yes mom, the Bolton's and I went to that new sushi place downtown to celebrate Mrs. Bolton birthday and you know how sushi and I interact."

"Of course, but hija if you feel sick at all today don't hesitate to go to the nurse."

"I won't" just then there was a honk outside indicating that Troy was there to pick her up. "Bye mom, Troy is here. See you for dinner right?"

"Yes, how does pizza sound I will pick some up on my way home."

"Perfect" Within seconds Gabi was out the door and in Troy's truck. "Remind me why your mother likes sushi so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Sushi and I just don't get along, I woke up this morning sick."

"I'm sorry babe, but my mom grew up in California and every year on her birthday my grandparents took her for sushi and my dad just decided to continue the tradition. Although I hate it because I never did like sushi but I put up with it for my mom."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. At least this morning was not like the last time."

The rest of the ride to East High was quiet. As soon as they got there though Gabi again had the urge to throw up and ran to the bathroom before Troy was even out of the truck. After five minutes, Gabi met up with Troy at his locker seeing as though she had left her book bag in his truck.

"I guess I was wrong about it not being as bad as the last time."

"Are you going to be alright Brie, cause if not I will take you to the nurse."

"I'll be fine, let's just get to homeroom before Darbus gives us detention. Hey do you have my backpack?"

"Yes babe, let me know if you need to go to the nurse OK, I don't like seeing you sick."

"I will"

Later that day at lunch… 

"Brie, are you feeling better?" Troy had to ask because after homeroom they didn't have any class together so the next time they saw each other was lunch.

"Yes, much better in fact."

Two minutes later, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay joined the table talking about the movie they had seen over the weekend which just happened to be _Juno_. The guys just walked behind them trying to tune them out.

"Oh my god, I just loved that movie, Gabs it was too bad you were stuck going out with Troy last night to see it with us." Sharpay said trying to bring Gabi into the conversation.

"Hey, I went with Troy and his parents to celebrate his mom's birthday. Anyway, what movie did you end up seeing?"

"The one that was nominated for a Golden Globe and stared Ellen Page, what was it called again?" Kelsi answered.

"You mean Juno, my mom and I saw that on Saturday, it was really good. Although I kind of wish that I didn't see it with my mom. See as thought it was all about teenage preg…" Gabi trailed off. Just then Gabi started to think; _oh crap maybe my need to throw up wasn't cause of the sushi last night. When we did it did Troy use a condom? I don't even remember if we did or not. OK then, when was my last period? I can't remember. I can't focus on this now not at lunch and oh crap now I have to throw up again._ "Excuse me for a minute." With that Gabi got up and once she was out of the cafeteria she ran to the bathroom with all thoughts of her being pregnant out of her mind at least for the time being.

Back in the cafeteria… 

"What was with Gabs?" Taylor and Chad asked at the same time causing everyone to laugh until Troy could answer.

"We had sushi last night and it doesn't really agree with Brie."

"Oh" Everyone said at the same time.

Troy just silent after that because he was really worried about Gabi. _I guess if it is something serious she would tell me. What why did she stop talking earlier and in the middle of what she was saying, she never does that. She had the weirdest look on her face that I have ever seen._ Troy just keep thinking things until the bell rang and brought him out of his thoughts.

After school… 

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Troy asked as he came up to Gabi at her locker. Once he was in front of her he notice that she had this off in the distance look on her face.

"Huh, oh hi Troy, yeah let's go."

"Brie, are you OK, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine, but do you think that maybe we can stop at a drugstore on the way to my house, I promised my mom I would pick something up for her."

"Sure."

The ride to the drugstore was silent and once they got there Gabi made Troy stay in the car.

In the drugstore… 

Gabi went to the aisle that contained the pregnancy test and just looked at them blankly for a minute. _I can not believe that I might actually need this. Gabi, you are buying it just to check. Maybe you aren't even pregnant and are really just having a bad reaction to the sushi you had last night. Ugh, just get up the nerve to buy one…no two…no three just be completely sure._

Gabi went to the checkout counter and was completely mortified by the look she was getting.

"Um, can you put them in a paper bag; I don't want my boyfriend or mom to see them."

"Yes, here you are."

"Thank you."

Once back in the truck she was quiet again and Troy again got worried. _OK Brie is never that quiet around me. Something is going on. I guess she will just tell me when she is ready. I really hope she is OK. I mean she looks pale. Maybe that is from throwing up earlier. Oh well. Troy get your mind off of it._

"Brie, you look a little pale, are you OK?"

"I fine, I think it is from earlier. I think I just need to sleep it off. Thanks for the ride. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"OK. See you tomorrow morning. I love you too."

Inside Gabi's house… 

Gabi sat on her bed in her room thinking o_kay, Gabs moment of truth. Time to find out if you are pregnant or not. Oh crap, what if I am pregnant. How will Troy going to react? How will my mom react? How will Troy's parents react? And what about are friends? What about college? Gabs slow down you haven't even taken the tests. You are jumping to conclusions. What is with me and jumping to conclusions, you really have to stop doing that. OK off track Gabi get back on track and take the tests. That is the only way to know for sure._

She went into her bathroom and took all three tests. Now all she had to do was wait five minutes to find out the results. She sat back down on her bed and just look at the wall in front of her till she heard the alarm she had set. She got up and walked into the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom she look at the tests and all those conclusions came rushing back. All three tests read the same thing: _**Positive**_. _Oh crap. I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell Troy and my mom?_

**

* * *

Author's Note**: There you go. Any ideas on how to tell Troy and the parental and how they will react are welcome. Please review. 


	4. Telling Troy And The Parental Units

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

AN: Thanks to vona1212 and HSMandChelseaFCFan for their ideas.

_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Telling Troy and the Parental Units_

_POSITIVE. What the am I going to do? Troy is going to break up with me cause he will think that I am trying to trap him. I can't tell him not yet anyway. But if I keep it from him he is going to hate me even more. Why did the tests have to come back positive? This is not happening. Maybe I am dreaming. Pinch yourself to find out. _"Ouch"_ OK not dreaming. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to have this happen to me?_

Gabriella kept having the same thoughts run through her head till she heard her mother calling her from downstairs.

"Hija, time for dinner I brought your favorite, pineapple pizza."

"Thanks mom, be down in a minute." _Now all I have to do is throw the tests without my mom finding them. I got it, put them in the paper bag and then in my trash in the bathroom, I will take it to the garage after she has gone to bed. That's it. OK time to face my mom and pretend nothing is wrong._

"Hi mom, how was work?"

"Fine, hija are you feeling better? No more problems with the sushi at school?"

"No, everything was fine."

Dinner ran smoothly and Gabriella went back upstairs to do her homework. When she was done she fell asleep forgetting about the pregnancy tests in her trash. She woke up the next day with the urge to throw up again. Only this time, when she was done she put on some makeup to make herself not look so pale. She was so busy getting ready that she didn't hear Troy honk his horn. Her mother had to tell her that Troy was there. She got into Troy's truck and she instantly felt tense. Troy kept trying to get her to say something but she would barely acknowledge that he was there. _OK did I do something that has made Brie ignore me? She has been quiet since we left school yesterday. She looked tense when she got in my car. Oh well, whatever it is she will tell me when she is ready. I hope. _Troy thought to himself after he gave up on trying to get her to talk to him. She was the same way at school only spoke when spoken to and barely said anything at that. At lunch she barely touched her food and zone out on the conversations going on around her. When she got home she did her homework and ate dinner without a word to her mother. This happened for the rest of the week and on Friday when Troy asked her if she wanted to hang out over the weekend, she said she had homework to catch up on homework and that she promised her mom a girl's weekend. _OK something is seriously wrong with Brie. She has been ignoring me and for that matter all our friends all week and since when has she turned down a date. I know her mother isn't excepting a girl's weekend. She called me last night wanting to know if something was wrong between us cause she was quiet at home. Maybe she just needs the weekend to get over whatever is bugging her. I will try getting her to talk on Monday at school. That's it give her the weekend and deal with this on Monday._ Troy thought as he drove home from dropping Gabriella at home.

Monday at school during homeroom…

"Chad, can you tell my dad that I won't be at practice?"

"Uh, I guess. Why, what's up?"

"I am going to get Brie to talk to me about what is bothering her."

"Do you really think that is a good idea? I mean doesn't she always tell you things in her own time?"

"Yes, but she ignore me, our friends, and her mom since Tuesday. Something is going on and it is really scaring me. Her mom called me on Thursday to see if we were OK. I told her we were. But then she called me again on yesterday telling me how worried she was cause Brie only came out of her room this weekend to eat."

"OK, talk to Gabs and get her to talk no matter what. I will just tell your dad that you needed help with a homework thing or something."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"No Duh, you dad is probably going to yell at me for not dragging you to practice myself."

**BRING BRING BRING**

During free period…

"Brie, can we talk please, I am really worried about you."

"Um, sure I guess that we better" she whispered the last part praying the Troy didn't hear her. "Wait, don't you have practice."

"Yes, but I asked Chad to cover for me. Beside I can always make it up after school or at home."

"OK, so where do you want to talk?"

"In our secret spot, so we won't get interrupted."

"Good idea."

They walked up to there spot and Gabi instantly started to look out at the view and away from Troy.

"Brie, baby, please talk to me. You are worrying me. Your mom was so worried that she called me this weekend. Please tell me what's going on?"

_I guess I have no choice to tell him now. Maybe he won't dump me. Maybe he will just be mad that I waited a week to tell him. Wait maybe I don't have to tell him. NO GABRIELLA YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM. THIS AFFECTS HIM TOO. HE IS THE FATHER. YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS FROM HIM ANY LONGER. Uh oh he is starring at me. SPEAK GABRIELLA. WHY ARE THERE NO WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH._

"Brie, Gabi, Gabriella?"

"Huh, oh sorry, just thinking for a minute."

"OK, why don't you tell me, I might be able to help."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Brie, what are you talking about."

"OK, so there was new years and then the sushi and then me thinking it didn't agree with me and then the drug store and the being positive and you are probably going to hate me and dump me and then what am I going to do" she started to ramble with Troy looking at her with this look of complete confusion.

"Brie, you are making any sense, what does new years and sushi have to do with anything?"

"Ugh, OK here is it. I'm pregnant."

"Wait, pregnant, are you sure?"

"Yes, Troy do remember new years?"

"Yes" Troy answered with his checks turning pink.

"Well, I thought I was reacting to the sushi we had but then when the girls brought up seeing Juno and I started to talk about seeing it with my mother, everything started to click, the throwing up, not remembering when I had my last period. You hate me don't you?"

"Gabriella, I could never hate you, if anything I love you more. You are carrying my child. Yes I am scared out of my mind and wish that we were older but I could never ever hate you. Do you understand me?"

"You called me Gabriella, you never call me Gabriella."

"I only call you Gabriella when I am trying to be serious. If I remember correctly I called you Gabriella when I first told you I loved you which happened to be on New Years which was when we conceived this little one" As Troy finished what he was saying he placed his hand on Gabi's still flat stomach which caused her to tear up but they were tears of joy.

"Brie, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"Troy, these are tears of joy. I was so afraid you were going to break up with me and want nothing to do with me or our child."

"Brie, I love you and I will never leave you or our child."

"Thank you."

Troy and Gabi just sat on the bench looking at the view for several minutes. The entire time Troy had his hand on Gabi's stomach like he was protecting his child. They just sat there and listened to the silence until Gabi spoke.

"Troy?"

"Mmm"

"How we are going to tell our parents? And when are we going to tell them? My mom obviously already thinks something is up if she called you. I don't know how I can tell her. She is going to be so disappointed in me. And will mostly like yell. And" She would have kept going but Troy cut her off.

"Brie, you're rambling again. I have no idea how we are going to tell them but the sooner we do the better. My one suggestion is that we tell them individually."

"What do you mean individually? Like I tell my mom and you tell your parents?"

"No, we tell my dad here by himself and then each of our moms by themselves. Since we don't know how they will react it might be easier one at a time."

"OK, but can we tell my mom first since she already thinks something is wrong."

"Of course, how about tonight? I can come over after practice and we can tell her."

"OK, thanks Troy."

"For what babe?"

"For being so calm." _HA, she thinks I am calm maybe I am a better actor then I thought I am completely freaking out. I am going to be a dad at eighteen. I knocked up my girlfriend on our first time. Stop Troy, you will be fine. As long as you have Brie you will be fine._

"Your welcome babe, but we have to get to class."

Later that day at Gabriella's house…

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it mom." Gabi ran to the door as fast as her feet would carry her. "Hey, what took you so long? My mom is bugging me about dinner but I told I wanted to wait till you got here."

"Sorry, babe, my dad made me stay after since I missed practice during free period"

"That's ok, now come on I am starving and it is not good for me not to eat."

"Alright let's go."

Half an hour later, they were done with dinner and Maria was eyeing her daughter like she already knew that her daughter was pregnant. Troy was getting more and more nervous with every passing second. _How do you tell your girlfriend's mother that you got her pregnant on the trip where had swore that the couples would not be sharing rooms. Why did I think that we could tell her together? My parents I could handle but Ms. Montez not so much._ Gabi could tell that Troy was getting nervous so she broke the silence.

"Mom, we kind of, um, have something we, um, need to tell you." Gabi was now getting nervous with every word that she spoke.

"What, hija, that you're pregnant. I already know this morning when I was taking out the trash I found the bag in your trash can and the tests fell out when I was bring down the can. Gabriella Maria Montez how could you be so stupid and irresponsible. When did he knock you up?" Maria yelled the last part only looking at Gabi.

"New Years Eve" Gabi answered barely audible.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU GO. HOW COULD I BELIEVE THAT GUYS AND GIRLS WOULD BE IN SEPARATE ROOMS? YOU ARE TEENAGERS FOR CRYING OUT LOAD. GABRIELLA YOU ARE EIGHTEEN. HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET PREGNANT? TROY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER WITH PROTECTION OR WERE TO EXCITED THAT YOU WERE BEDDING MY DAUGHTER THAT YOU FORGOT? WELL ANSWER ME."

"We used protection Ms. Montez. I swear I didn't plan on this to happen. I never meant to put your daughter in the situation. But I promise to stand by her though everything."

"Gabriella, what are you planning on doing with this thing?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"Are you planning on keeping it or aborting it?"

"I AM PLANNING ON KEEPING MY CHILD MOTHER, THERE IS NO WAY I AM ABORTING MY CHILD."

"Fine if you are going to keep that then Gabriella you have a week to move out."

"What?" Gabi and Troy asked at the same time.

"I will not stand by and watch my daughter throw her life away over a mistake and that is what you are doing so you have a week to get out of my house."

"Fine Maria" Gabi left the table with Troy right behind her not believing what was happening and praying that his parents took the news a little better.

"Brie, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Troy but you better get home and act like nothing is wrong and be the perfect child tell we tell them tomorrow so that maybe they will be kind and take me in seeing as though I am carrying their grandchild."

"Ok, I will be here at 7 sharp to pick you up for school. We will tell my dad during free period and then my mom after school ok?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Troy. I love you and sorry for the way my mom reacted and yelled at you."

"I love you too, and I was accepting yelling after all I did get her daughter pregnant."

"I guess so, bye Troy" with that Gabi shut the down and ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep seeing as though she and her mother were done with any kind of a relationship.

The Next day during free period…

"Troy why is Gabriella with you?"

"We need to talk to you, dad."

"Alright, on second. BOYS START WARMING UP I WILL RETURN IN A FEW MINUTES. COACH WILLIAMS IS IN CHARGE UNTIL I GET BACK. Troy, Gabriella let's go in my office. I have a feeling this is serious from the looks on your faces" with that Jack, Troy and Gabi went into Coach Bolton's office.

"Dad, you may want to be sitting down for this."

"Alright, Troy out with the news."

"Dad, Brie's pregnant."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack son, I could have sworn you just said Gabi's pregnant."

"No, I'm not dad and I did say Brie's pregnant." It was silent for a few minutes. "Dad, please say something."

"I am assuming that this happened over New Years. Am I right?" Troy and Gabi nodded their heads yes. Then Gabi finally spoke up.

"Coach, I just wanted you to know that I didn't do this to try and trap Troy into anything. It just happened."

"And dad, before you ask we did use protection. Um, when I got home last night I look at the box I had and it said that condoms are only ninety-seven percent effective. So even with protection this can happen."

"Troy, I am glad that you used protection. Yes, I am disappointed in the fact that my eighteen year old son is going to be a father but I am glad that you are taking responsibility. You are planning to be there for Gabriella right?"

"Yes, dad I am not going anywhere."

"Good. I know that you haven't told your mother yet, Troy cause she would have told me. Gabi have you told your mom yet?" Gabi stood there completely silent. Jack looked at her but finally Troy talked for her.

"We told her last night. Um, actually she found Brie's pregnancy tests yesterday so she already knew when we were planning on telling her."

"I assume since Gabi is frozen on your arm that it didn't go well."

"No, she yelled at us and then gave Brie a week to move out."

"Troy, I am going to write you and Gabi passes I want you to go home and tell your mother right now and once you tell her let her know that if it is ok with her that I said Gabi can move in with us seeing as though she is carrying our grandchild. Go now."

"Thank you dad, for everything." Troy and Gabi left right away and headed to Troy's house.

At Troy's house…

"Mom, are you here?"

"In the kitchen Troy."

"Hi mom."

"Troy your dad called and said you had something to tell me so get right to it no games."

"Brie's pregnant"

"Gabi is this true?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton. I am sorry." Gabi starts to cry and Lucille hugs her to comfort her.

"Gabriella you don't need to be sorry. These things happen."

"Mom, Brie's mom kicked her because she's pregnant and dad told me to tell you that if you were ok with it that he would like Brie to move in her."

"I have no problem with it. Gabi you are like a daughter to me. Now I am going to call you father back and tell him that you and Gabi are going to be out for the rest of the dad and that he should come home so that we can all help Gabi get her stuff and move in here. I really don't want her to spend any more time around her mother than she has too."

"Thank you mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton."

"Gabi, you are now going to be living here you can me Lucille and you can call Troy's dad Jack. No more being formal, ok?"

"Yes, Lucille. If you don't mind I really have to go to the bathroom so could you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course. Troy go clean up your room a little bit."

"Huh"

"I figured you already got her pregnant so why not let her room with you. And besides it will be better with you near her when the pregnancy things start to happen."

"Alright, thanks again mom. I can't believe how supportive you and dad are being." With that Troy ran up to his room and Lucille got on the phone Jack about all the details.

**

* * *

Authors Note**: Next chapter is how Maria will react to Gabi's new living arrangements. 


	5. Moving Out, Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM only the plot to this story.

_Chapter 4 – Moving Out, Moving In_

Troy was in his room cleaning up while waiting for Gabi to finish in the bathroom. He couldn't believe how supportive his parents were being. After a couple of minutes Gabi walking into his room and saw him actually cleaning causing her to laugh. This made Troy turn to her.

"What's so funny?"

"You, you are actually cleaning. I never thought I would see the day. Why are you cleaning anyway?"

"My mom told me to clean up my room since you will be moving in here."

"What?"

"She thought that since I already got you pregnant it didn't matter and also that it would be better if I was in the same room for the pregnancy things she said would happen."

"Oh, that's makes sense. I still can't believe your parents are being supportive. I thought it would be the other way."

"Yeah, me too. I thought my dad was going to blow a gasket when we told him."

Back in the kitchen…

Lucille immediately ran her husband back up.

"Jack, is there anyway that your assistant coach can cover for the day?"

"I guess but why?"

"I don't want Gabi to be at her house any longer than she has to be, so I want you to sign them out for the rest of the day and come home so that we can move her out of her mom's house and into our and more specifically Troy's room."

"Wait, you want them to room together."

"Jack, he already got her pregnant beside she is going to need him though the pregnancy and it would be easier if they were in the same room."

"I guess your right. Alright, I will be there in half an hour. But you should probably have Troy do something about that room of his."

"Already did. See you when you get here. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye."

Two minutes later in the gym…

"Coach Williams, I need you to take over for the rest of the day I have some family issues that need to be dealt with."

"Alright no problem."

"CHAD, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE."

"What's up, coach."

"I need you to get Troy's homework for the day and can you ask Ms. McKessie to do the same for Gabi and bring it to my house after school."

"Sure coach. Are Troy and Gabi alright?"

"There fine Chad. Just have the flu or something. You are in charge at practice in place of Troy OK?"

"Yes, coach. I will bring the homework over after practice."

"Good. Now go. GUYS, COACH WILLIAMS IS IN CHARGE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY."

With that Jack Bolton set off to sign Troy and Gabi out for the rest of the day and to head home.

At the Bolton house…

"LUCILLE, TROY, GABI LET'S GO." Jack bellowed the second he walked in the door.

Troy and Gabi made there way down the stairs as Lucille came out of the kitchen.

"Thank you guys for everything. I don't know how I am going to repay for being so kind to me."

"Gabi, you don't have to repay us. We don't want our grandchild to live on the street, now do we Jack?"

"Of course not. Alright we should get going. Why don't we all go in our respective cars so that we will have plenty of space for Gabi's things?" with that they all headed over to Gabi's mother's house to collect her stuff.

At Gabi's old house…

Once they pulled up to her old house they all noticed something was wrong. Maria Montez was home and not at work like they thought she would be. Jack approached the door first closely followed by Lucille with Troy and Gabi trailing behind them because Gabi was afraid of how her mother was going to react to her new living arrangement.

**DING DONG**

Maria answered the door and as soon as she saw who it was her face instantly turned angry.

"What are you going here?"

Jack decided to speak since the others were a little scared now.

"We are here because we came to collect Gabriella's things since she will be moving in with us seeing as though you decided to kick out your PREGNANT daughter."

"There is no way that my daughter is moving in with the idiot who knocked here up."

This time Lucille spoke up.

"My son is not an idiot as you nicely called him. They used protection and these things can happen even when you use protection. So never again call my son an idiot."

"You actually believe that they used protection. HA. They probably just told you that they did so that you wouldn't be so mad at them for getting pregnant."

"Ms. Montez, I told you that I used protection last night when you were yelling at us if you choose not to believe us then that is your problem."

"Now Maria if you will kindly move so that my son and wife can help your daughter to pack her things we will be out of your hair faster."

"Fine I give up. You take responsibility of my idiotic daughter." When Maria said this Gabi burst into tears and Troy instantly went to comfort her while moving her up to her room to pack her belongings. Lucille followed after them seeing as though she would be needed to help in the packing and left her husband to deal with Maria.

"Maria, what is the matter with you? Yes they made a mistake by getting pregnant and also by lying to us about sleeping arrangements over New Years but what's done is done. You can't change that. Gabriella is scared out of her mind and for that matter so is my son. Neither one of them planed on becoming parents at the age of eighteen but they are."

"Well they should have thought about the consequences of having sex and not been so stupid. I blame you jock of son for even getting my daughter to think about having sex but actually having it."

"What, you think Troy pressured her into having sex."

"Well yes. Teenage boys only have one thing on their minds and that is sex."

"My son respects Gabriella and would never do that."

"I can't believe that my daughter willing had sex and is so not the daughter I raised."

"No she is better. She is taking responsibility for her actions."

"Whatever I have enough of you belittling me in my own house. GABRIELLA HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON"T COME BACK."

Meanwhile upstairs in Gabi's room…

Gabi was sitting on her old bed for the last time while she watched Troy and Lucille pack up her things. Neither Troy nor Lucille would let her actually do anything.

"Are you sure there is enough room in Troy's room for me, I mean I do have a lot of stuff."

"Gabi, there will be plenty of room. I will have Jack and Troy move in the dresser from the guest room into Troy's room just for you and there is plenty of room in his closet because they only stuff in there is his dress clothes and he doesn't have very many. Don't worry Gabi; we wouldn't have it any other way. Why don't you go in your bathroom and pack up your stuff in there, OK?"

"Alright I shouldn't be more than a few minutes." With that Gabi got off the bed and walked into her bathroom.

"Mom, are you completely sure dad is OK with this?"

"Yes Troy don't worry about that what you need to worry about now is Gabi and your unborn child."

"Thanks mom." Troy grabbed the last of Gabi's clothes from the closet and but them into the boxes they had brought while Lucille had finished up with her dresser. Troy moved on to her desk and placed everything into a box just as Gabi came out of the bathroom. Just then they all heard Maria from downstairs.

"GABRIELLA HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON"T COME BACK."

"Brie I think we have everything do you want to make sure that we haven't forgotten anything."

Gabi looked around her former room as tears formed in her eyes at what her mother just said when she realized they had everything she nodded to Troy that they did and Lucille called down to her husband.

"Jack come up here and help Troy and I with the boxes, we don't want her lifting anything heavy." Within seconds Jack was upstairs and he and Lucille started to take the boxes to the car. They had decided that Troy and Gabi would stay up there till the last boxes were taken to the cars. Once the cars were loaded they drove back to the Bolton's without a second glance to Gabi's old home.

Back at the Bolton's…

"Brie, why don't you head up to my um I guess our room and try and get some sleep my dad and I will bring up the boxes OK?"

"Sure, um Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I'm sorry for what my mom said."

"You don't need to be sorry and I love you too. Now go and get some rest." Gabi headed upstairs and Troy was about to head out when his dad had notice Chad coming and stopped him.

"Troy, wait I told Chad to bring yours and Gabi's homework and I don't know if you want him to know yet so I kind of said that you had the flu or something so wait till I get rid of him."

"Alright I'll be in the kitchen let me know when the coast is quote-un-quote clear." With that Troy walk into the kitchen and Jack met Chad before her could even knock on the door and collected the homework from Chad and sent him on his way assuring him that they would be in school tomorrow. Jack then got Troy and they proceed to unload all of Gabi's things for the cars and brought them into Troy and Gabi's room.

Later that night…

Gabi was sitting on her new bed while Troy was finishing unpacking her things. She decided that she would work on her homework since Troy insisted she not do anything to help him.

"Troy I am not going to hurt myself I can help after all it is my stuff."

"Brie you are not going to help. You had a stressful day and I want you to relax. Stress is not good for the baby. Speaking of the baby, we need to make an appointment at a doctor to make sure everything is ok."

"I know I was going to make one today but with everything it slipped my mind."

"We will make one tomorrow." Troy was silent for a minute before talking again. "Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell our friends?"

"How about tomorrow at lunch? We shouldn't keep this from them."

"Alright tomorrow at lunch then." Just then Lucille knocked on the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" Troy and Gabi said at the same time which caused not only them but Lucille to laugh.

"You guys should probably hit the sac seeing as though you have school tomorrow. Oh Gabi before I forget I made an appointment for you at the doctor's for Friday afternoon."

"Thank you, Lucille. I was planning on making one myself tomorrow."

"Your welcome I figured I would take something off of mind for the moment. So goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Lucille"

"Goodnight mom" with that Lucille closed the door and Troy and Gabi got ready for bed and went to sleep wrapped in each other's arms dreaming of there future together.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be them telling their friends. If you have any ideas on how their friends should react let me know. Please review.


	6. Informing the Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM only the plot.

_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Informing the Friends_

Troy was woken up at three in the morning to the sound of Gabi throwing up in the bathroom attached to their room. He instantly ran into the bathroom to start soothing her. They sat there for about twenty minutes until Gabi felt that she was done and headed back to their room.

"Sorry that I woke you."

"It's OK, Brie. Don't worry about. Are you feeling better now?"

"Sort of, I hate the stupid morning sickness. Today was the only time it woke me up in the middle of the night, before it was right when I woke up and than I would be fine for the rest of the day. I hope that I will be fine during school today."

"If you get sick at school, just go to the office or my dad alright?"

"Alright"

"Now go back to sleep, Brie. I don't want you tired at school tomorrow. Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight Troy."

Next day at school…

Troy and Gabi walked into homeroom together and sat in their seats. As soon as Troy was seated Chad started to talk to him.

"Hey man, are you feeling ok, your dad said that you were sick or something."

"Yeah I fine must have been a twenty four hour thing or something."

"You coming to practice during free period?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

While Chad and Troy were talking a similar conversation was going on with Taylor and Gabi.

"Hey Gabs you feeling better, Chad said that Coach Bolton said that you were sick."

"Yeah I am feeling much better probably a twenty four hour bug."

"Well, I'm glad that you are feeling better."

"I am too believe me."

Troy and Gabi were very anxious about how their friends were going to react to both the fact that Gabi was pregnant but also that she was now living with Troy and his parents. They two went through the rest of the day up to lunch getting more nervous as time went on. At lunchtime Troy met Gabi at her locker.

"Hey Brie, are you ready?"

"Hey Troy, yeah let's get this over with. I hope they take it ok."

"I do to. Either way remember you have me and my parents no matter what." By the time Troy was done talking they were at the doors to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria…

Troy and Gabi went over to their usual table where all their friends were already sitting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gabi asked as she sat down.

"Not much. Hey Gabs are you ok you look a tiny bit pale." Sharpay pointed out and than everyone else nodded that she did look pale.

"I'm fine. Must just be left over from that bug I had yesterday."

Everyone started to eat their lunch and Troy kept whispering into Gabi's ear that they should tell them. She Gabi decided to break the silence.

"Um, Troy and I um kind of um have something to um tell you guys."

"Ok, but maybe Troy should say it since you seem really nervous Gabs." This time Kelsi spoke up.

"Brie, do you want me to tell them?" Gabi could only nod yes. "OK, guys Brie's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Everyone at the table screamed.

"I'm pregnant."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay screamed and than the table was silent until Taylor decided to speak.

"When did this happen?"

"New Years. But um that not yet my mom kicked me out so now I am living with Troy and his parents." Again Sharpay decided to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yeah, guys we weren't sick yesterday, my dad just said that so that we could move all of Gabi's stuff to my house."

"Guys can you at least tell me what you think cause I am getting a little nervous with you just staring at me." Chad spoke up first.

"Oh sorry, if you guys are happy then we will be happy for you guys, right?"

"Yeah" Everyone else at the table said at the same time.

"Good, cause I couldn't take anyone else against me. My mom was enough."

"I sorry about your mom Gabi but you have all of us by your side. Just think your guys' kid is going to have eight aunts and uncles." Taylor said.

"I guess I never thought about that. Thanks you guys. I think the bell is going to ring so we should get to class." Gabi said. With that the bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Both Gabi and Troy were relieved that their friends were ok with the fact that she was pregnant.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing I love opening my email to see the reviews it just makes me want to write the next chapter. Next chapter will be Gabi's first doctor's appointment.**


	7. Championship & 1st Drs Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM only the plot to this story.

_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Championship and the First Doctor's Appointment_

After they told their friends Troy started to get more nervous but not because of the baby but because the last high school championship game that he was going to play in was coming up on Thursday. Gabi was getting nervous because her first doctor's appointment was on Friday after school. Neither one would let the other know how nervous they were but each could tell that the other was nervous but they didn't know why. Finally on Wednesday night Gabi decided to ask Troy.

"Hey Troy are you nervous about something cause you are acting kind of weird ever since we told the gang."

"Yeah I am but don't worry Brie it's not the baby. I'm nervous about the game tomorrow."

"Troy you are going to be great"

"That's not why I'm nervous. I'm nervous cause college scouts are going to be at the game."

"Troy, college scouts have been to every game this season why are you so nervous?"

"Cause this game actually determines if I get a scholarship or not."

"Troy do you really think that the scouts are going to base you getting a scholarship on one game?"

"Well yeah."

"Babe, I have been to every game and I have seen the same scouts at every game. They are going to take your whole season to base a scholarship on not one game."

"Thanks Brie suddenly I am not so nervous but I know that you are nervous about something so spill."

"Fine, I'm nervous about the appointment on Friday. I don't know what to expect and it is freaking me out."

"Brie, don't worry I am going to be there and so is my mom. Please don't be nervous cause I don't think that you being nervous is good for the baby."

"I am still nervous and nothing you say is going to change that but I am not as nervous as I was before, OK?"

"OK, but seeing as though we have school and my game tomorrow we should probably get to bed."

"Um Troy?"

"Yeah Brie."

"What are we going to do about college, I mean with the baby and everything."

"I don't know Brie, but let's see what happens tomorrow at the game OK?"

"I guess you do know that you may have to tell some of the scouts especially if they offer a scholarship."

"I know but I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Not get to sleep, I don't want you to be tired at my game and neither do I for that matter. Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight Troy." With that Troy gave Gabi a kiss goodnight and then placed a kiss on her still flat stomach causing Gabi to giggle.

Thursday at the game…

The Wildcats were winning and all their friends were in the stands cheering for them. Troy was completely at ease for the moment except that he knew the second that the game was over scouts would most likely come up to him or his dad about scholarships to colleges. In the last seconds of the game Troy had the ball and made a perfect three pointer just as the clock ran out making the Wildcats victorious over the Knights for the second year in a row with a final score of 68-60. Troy looked into the stands and saw Gabi smiling a huge smile and saw her coming out of the stands to greet him. When they met he picked up and spun her again and then kissed her of course then being interrupted by his dad.

"You know Troy spinning Gabi may not be good for the baby." Jack whispered so that no one but Troy and Gabi heard.

"I promise I'm fine Coach Bolton." At school Gabi called Jack Coach Bolton.

"Alright Troy there is a scout from the University of Albuquerque that wants to talk to you. You may want to take Gabi with you. I suggest you tell him about you know what."

"OK dad. I was planning on telling them anyway. I am not going to hide it even if it means I don't get a scholarship."

"Good now go before he changes his mind."

"I'm going. Come on Brie."

"Troy are you going to be regret this if you don't get a scholarship?" When Gabi said the word this she put her hand over her stomach.

"Brie, I am never going to regret having a child with you. I can still go to college without a scholarship. I mean it will probably be Albuquerque Community College but it will still be college. OK?"

"Alright, let's go talk to that scout."

With the U of A scout…

"Hello Troy I am Mr. Davis, the scout for the University of Albuquerque Basketball team you have had an amazing season."

"Thank you Mr. Davis."

"Mr. Bolton, I don't mean to be rude but do you think that we could talk alone?"

"I sorry Mr. Davis, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez and I would like her here if you wouldn't mind."

"Alright I guess its ok. Hello Miss Montez."

"Hello Mr. Davis. I understand that you would like this to be confidential; its just that Troy's future sort of affects my future. I promise that anything that is said will not be passed on to anyone else."

"Alright but if you don't mind me asking how does Troy's future affect your future, Miss Montez?"

"Mr. Davis that is because Gabriella is pregnant."

"Ok, well Troy we were going to offer you a full scholarship."

"Wait were?" Troy interrupted the scout.

"As of now you still have the scholarship but I am going to have to bring this new information to the scholarship committee."

"Oh, will that is understandable but may I ask why the fact my girlfriend is pregnant affect me getting a scholarship or not?"

"Certainly, the reason this pregnancy affects your scholarship is that we would be afraid that you would lose focus on basketball and therefore the scholarship would be wasted where we could give it to someone who would not lose focus."

"I guess I can understand that. Mr. Davis I know that this might not be my place but if you do choose not to give me the scholarship I was wondering if you would consider giving it to Chad Danforth. He is just as good as me but is often overlooked because of me."

"Well, I will certainly bring it to the scholarship committee if they choose to withdraw your scholarship."

"Thank you sir."

"I am sorry that I can't give you the scholarship right now but your coach should receive a call sometime next week about your scholarship."

"Alright I will let him know and thanks again Mr. Davis." With that the scout walked away and Troy and Gabi headed to talk with Jack.

With Troy's Dad…

"How did it go with the scout?"

"He said that they were going to offer me a full scholarship" Troy was going to continue but was cut off by Jack.

"They were going to?" Gabi answered before Troy had the chance.

"Yes but since I'm pregnant he has to being it to the scholarship committee to be reevaluated."

"Oh, I guess that is what any school would have to do."

"Dad, I don't mind if I don't get a scholarship beside I asked that if they decide not to give it to me to consider giving it to Chad."

"That's very good of you Troy but I am worried that if you don't have a scholarship you won't be able to go to college."

"Dad, I may not be able to go to a university but that doesn't mean I won't go to college. I may just end up at Albuquerque Community or something."

"Alright did the scout say anything else?"

"Yes he said that you would receive a call next week about whether or not I am getting the scholarship."

"Alright well you should probably get Gabi home before your mother starts to freak out."

"Ok we'll see you at home."

The next day…

Troy and Gabi both woke up an hour before they had to for school. Both were anxious for the appointment in the afternoon. They just decided to lie in bed together until they had to get up to get ready for school. They finally got up and got ready for school and headed downstairs where Lucille was making breakfast that consisted of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. The second Gabi came into the kitchen and smelled the eggs and bacon she had to ran out and into the bathroom.

"Troy what was that about?"

"Brie gets sick when she smells eggs and bacon mom. Be right back I am going to make sure she is ok." Troy went and found Gabi with her head in the toilet. He ran up to her and held her hair back for her. When she was done he walked her into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Brie, do you want anything to eat before we go to school?"

"Maybe just one pancake and some milk but do you think that I can eat in here?"

"Of course. I will just go you your food. Be right back." With that Troy walked back into the kitchen.

"I heard Gabi talking so there is a plain pancake and a glass of milk on the counter for here. Since I figured you would want to eat with her I also put a couple pancakes on a separate plate for you and a glass of juice with her stuff. Please tell Gabi sorry about the eggs and bacon for me and that I will met the two of you at the doctor's after school."

"Alright and thanks for breakfast mom." Troy carried the tray with their food into the living room and they ate breakfast before heading off to school. Two the two of them that particular day of school was going to be the longest. However in homeroom Ms. Darbus was talking about the talent show that the school was going to have on Valentine's Day so if anyone wanted to participate they had to sign up by the end of next week. Gabi decided that she wanted to participate. _I know exactly what I am going to sing and I think that Troy will love it. The talent show is perfect._ What Gabi didn't realize was Troy was thinking the same thing pretty much. _Yes, now I can complete my plan. This show is happening at the right time and I know the perfect song too._ The rest of the day at school came and went with a couple of conversations about the upcoming talent show. At the end of school Troy and Gabi headed to the doctors.

At the Doctor's appointment…

When Troy and Gabi arrived Lucille was already waiting for them. Gabi went and signed in. When she returned to Troy and Lucille she became very nervous again only this time Lucille noticed it since Troy had started to read some parenting magazine that was near his seat.

"Gabi you have nothing to be nervous about. This is just a general check up to make sure that you and the baby are fine."

"I know it's just that I have always gotten nervous at the doctors."

"Well don't worry you have both Troy and me here." They then all sat in silence waiting for Gabi's name to be called.

"Gabriella Montez" The three of them got up and followed the nurse to examination room.

"Alright Miss Montez if you will just sit on the table we can start with the first part before the doctor comes in." Gabi sat on the table and the nurse proceeded to check her blood pressure and drew her blood so that they could be certain that she was pregnant and to find out how far along she was. The nurse then left and they waited for about twenty minutes in silence for the doctor.

"Hello Miss Montez, I am Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"Hello Dr. Montgomery. This is my boyfriend and the father Troy Bolton and his mother Lucille Bolton." Gabi told the doctor while pointing to the person she was referring to.

"Well hello to both of you as well. Well I have the results from the test that we ran from your blood. You are definitely pregnant. I would say a month along from these results making your due date about October 1st. Now I have to ask you some questions before we do the sonogram ok?"

"Alright"

"Since your file says you are eighteen, I assume this is your first pregnancy, am I correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"I am going to give you some pamphlets before you leave that both you and Troy should read. They have a lot of information that the two of you will want to know. Anyway on to my next question, have you experienced any morning sickness?"

"Yes practically every morning."

"Ok, have you had any weird food cravings yet?"

"No, but um how weird could the get?"

"They could get really weird. A former patient of mine once had a craving for chocolate ice cream with pickles and mustard." Troy instantly started to gag at the mention of this but Gabi started to get a dreamy look in her eyes which Troy saw and than started to worry cause he knew he was going to have to get her any of her weird cravings.

"I saw you gagging Troy you will get over that when you actually see Gabriella eat her food cravings. That or you will actually get sick at them." Dr. Montgomery pointed out.

"I think that is it for the questions so I will be right back with the sonogram machine and we can take a look at your child." With that Dr Montgomery left the room. She returned a couple minutes later with the machine and instructed Gabi on what to do so that she could show them the baby. After about a minute, Dr Montgomery turned to the couple with a smile on her face.

"Alright you see this little bean shape on the screen." Troy, Gabi and Lucille all nodded that they did. "That is the baby. I am going to print a couple of copies of this for you guys. Now I want to see you back here in a month just to check on you and the baby and in three more months we can find out the sex of the baby if you would like. Now before you leave do any of you have any questions?" They all shock their heads no. "Alright will Troy and Gabriella congratulations and here are the pamphlets I was telling you about and don't forget to make your next appointment on your way out. I will see you in a month."

Troy and Gabi walked out of the room and made an appointment for next month. They both looked at the sonogram picture that they were holding with huge smiles on their faces. They were so glad that the doctor gave them many copies because they knew their friends might want to have one. They went home and put one on the fridge and than put on in the baby book that Gabi had brought a couple days before. They both looked at the picture once more before going to sleep. As they fell asleep they both had huge smiles on their faces and dreaming about their little baby.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Anyone wanting to guess the songs Troy and Gabi are thinking about or what Troy's plan is feel free to. Next chapter will be about the talent show. Let me know if you want Troy and Gabi to have one baby or twins and what sex you want the baby or babies to be. Also let me know if you want to university to give Troy the scholarship or not. Please keep reviewing.**


	8. Valentine's Day Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Valentine's Day Surprises_

Both Troy and Gabi were happy that the school was having a talent show for Valentine's Day. A week after the championship game Jack had received a call from the University of Albuquerque scholarship committee and had told Troy and Lucille about it. All of three them had decided to wait for the right moment to tell Gabi whether or not Troy got the scholarship. Gabi had forgotten all about the scholarship ordeal after the first doctor's appointment and in preparing for the talent show. Gabi had asked Kelsi to help her with her song. So they started to rehearse after school and made sure that Troy wasn't there. Troy had gotten a karaoke version of the song that he planned on doing and would rehearse at home while Gabi did the same thing at school. One day while Gabi was at school rehearsing Troy had asked both his parents to be home so that he could talk to them. His parents kind of had a feeling as to what this conversation was going to be and were hoping that they were right. When Troy got home he found both his parents in the living room waiting for him.

"Hi mom, dad"

"Alright Troy, your mother and I are here so what did you want to talk about?"

"OK, I know that you might think we are both too young but I really do love Brie and I want to ask her to marry me."

"We were hoping that was what you wanted to talk about. Your dad and I have been wondering when you were going to ask her."

"I am planning to ask her at the talent show."

"On Valentine's Day? Ohh that is so romantic Troy." Lucille practically cooed.

"I never knew that my son had a romantic bone in him."

"Ha-ha very funny dad. I can be romantic when I want to and I take after you anyway so wouldn't that mean that you have a romantic bone also."

"Alright I guess your right. But why are you telling us this."

"I kind of wanted to know what you thought and if you would be mad if I asked."

"Your mother and I could never be mad at you for asked the woman that you love to marry you. We both think that you know what you want and no matter what we say you are going to do it anyway. So you have our permission if that is what you want."

"I guess that I kind of did want permission. Thanks you guys."

"Troy have you picked out a ring yet?" Lucille asked her son.

"I have a couple ideas in mind. I think I am going to ask Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor for help seeing as they might know what Brie would like better than I would."

"I think that is a terrific idea. So how are you planning on asking her?" Troy than told his parents his whole plan. (**AN:** You didn't think I would tell you yet did you?) His parents listened in awe at how their son had thought out every detail. Lucille got tears in her eyes as she listened.

"Wow, Troy that is a wonderful idea and to use one of her favorites will make it even better." Lucille practically started to cry.

"I know I just hope that she doesn't say no cause that would be very embarrassing."

"One question, how are you going to get her on the stage during the song?" Jack had to ask.

"I am going to have one of the girls help me. I just have to convince Ms. Darbus let me go last." Just as Troy finished talking a car pulled up in front of the house and dropped off Gabi so they instantly stopped talking and all went in different directions so that Gabi wouldn't get any ideas.

The next day at school Troy talked to Darbus and she had agreed with having him last in the line up for the talent show. To Troy's astonishment pretty much every one of his friends were participating in the talent show. Troy had asked for his father's help so that he could talk to Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor during free period without Gabi with them. They all cried when Troy told them of his plan and they all agreed to help him after school. Kelsi just had to cancel rehearse and Troy had to drop off Gabi and make up some excuse as to why he was going out again so he asked Chad to help him with that. Everything went smoothly Troy got the perfect ring to go along with the perfect plan.

The Talent Show…

All of the Wildcats except Ryan and Sharpay were nervous but all for different reasons. (**AN:** Everyone is dressed like they were dressed for Everyday in HSM 2 except for Martha, Ryan and Sharpay). Ms. Darbus was handing out the order of the talent show to all of the participants. Ryan and Sharpay were going to open the show. Chad and Taylor were performing in the middle and so were Jason's and Martha's performances. Gabi was towards the end and Troy closed the show with his song and proposal. Troy's parents had tried to convince Maria to come but quickly gave up on that idea when she started to yell at them before they even got the chance to talk. At seven thirty the auditorium got dark and Ms Darbus came on stage.

"Welcome to our first annual East High Talent Show. This years' talent show has some of our best performers. It is also going to be a show of surprises. So sit back and enjoy the show and please turn off your cell phones. And now for our first act please welcome Sharpay and Ryan Evans." Ms Darbus walked off the stage and Ryan walked on in the funniest looking costume as the music to Humuhumunukunukuapua'a started.

Ryan:  
A long time ago in a land far away

lived the pineapple princess, Tiki.  
She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,

but so sad that she hardly speaky.  
Still, if you listen well,

you'll hear her secret wish.

Sharpay:  
Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki!  
I long to free a truly remarkable fish  
My sweet prince.  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Ryan:  
She dreams of a boy who is under a spell  
that has left him all wet and scaly.

Sharpay:  
I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
just a girl with a ukulele.  
Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
I'll grasp your tail and stroke each lender gill.  
My sweet prince.  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Sharpay Ryan & Girls:  
The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
and the ocean had a fit.

Sharpay, Ryan & Girls:  
Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder  
cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit.

Sharpay & Ryan:  
T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky.  
So words I will not mince.

Sharpay:  
Please make a man of my fresh fish prince.  
This is real fish talk... No lie.  
And then the fish turns into a  
gorgogeus prince and sings:  
I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Amakahiki malahini who.  
(With me!)  
Humumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu

Sharpay;  
EVERYBODY!

All:  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu...  
pu...  
pu!  
Ahh...!!

At the end of the performance the audience was both laughing and clapping. The show kept going until it was time for Chad and Taylor.

"Please welcome first time performers Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." Ms Darbus said into a microphone from backstage. Chad and Taylor went on stage and then the music started to play.

Chad:

Lately I've been thinking 'bout the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here, if not for you  
I had to take a little time to try to work things out  
And You should know that I have never meant to let you down

Both:

Cause I, I wannna tell you that I'm sorry and I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all and I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me there for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Taylor:  
Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost you show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride

But because of you I've learned to lose my selfish pride

Both:  
Cause I, I wannna tell you that I'm sorry and I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all and I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me there for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah  
Oh know it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)  
Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all and I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me there for me  
Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me.

When they were done they received a standing ovation. This made Jason really nervous because he was following them.

"Please welcome another newcomer to the stage Jason Cross." Jason stepped on stage and started to sing his song all while think about Kelsi.

I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met.

She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm.  
Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware.  
But as it is I'll dream of her Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di.  
Falling, yes I am falling, And she keeps calling me back again.  
I have never known the like of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight but other girls were never quite like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da.  
Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again.  
Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again.  
I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met.  
She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-di'n'di  
Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again.  
Oh, falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again.

Jason finished his song and the audience once again gave a standing ovation. Martha followed Jason with a dance performance to "Witch Doctor" from the Alvin and the Chipmunks soundtrack. At around nine o'clock it was Gabi turns.

"Please welcome Gabriella Montez to the stage and to accompany her on the piano Kelsi Neilson." Gabi and Kelsi went on stage to their respective place.

"Thank you Ms. Darbus. I would like to dedicate this song to some one very special to me you know who you are." At that point every one knew she was talking about Troy. Kelsi than started to play with Gabi coming in at the right time.

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

When she finished all the women in the audience as well as backstage including Ms Darbus were crying. She had of course received a standing ovation that lasted for about five minutes. There were a couple more performances and than it was Troy's turn.

"For our final performance of the night, please welcome Troy Bolton." Troy walked on stage. He was suddenly extremely nervous but not because of singing but because of what he was going to do when he was done.

"Hi, I was wondering if Gabriella Montez would join me on the stage." Gabi had no idea what was going on but of course obliged Troy. All of their friends and well as Troy's parents had huge smiles on their faces cause they new what was going to happen after he was done singing. "Brie this is for you and I choose I song that I know is not only your favorite but also from your favorite movie." As soon as Troy said this Gabi knew he was going to sing "It takes two" from Hairspray. The music than started and shortly after Troy started to sing.

They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two

A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me.

I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two

Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two

When Troy sang the line I'll be the groom if you'll be the bride he got down on one knee facing Gabi this caused Gabi to get teary eyed knowing what Troy was going to do when he finished singing. As soon as he was done he started to talk.

"Gabriella, you mean the world to me and I can't imagine my life without you. No matter what you face I want to face it with you. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. I want to cheer you up when you are sad. I want to be there when you are happy. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Please make me the happiest man in the world. Gabriella Maria Montez, will you marry me?" As Troy asked this he took out the ring from his pocket and opened the box to reveal a 2.02 CT Ruby and Diamond engagement ring 18K yellow gold and platinum. (**AN:** If you want to see the ring there is a picture of it in my profile.)

"Yes, Troy I will marry you." Gabi answered while crying. Troy placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her. The entire auditorium broke out into cheers. Troy and Gabi walked off stage as Ms Darbus walked back on.

"Thank you for coming to East High's First Annual Talent Show. I hope you all enjoyed the show. Wow is this year's show going to be hard to beat. Once again thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day." With that the auditorium empty out.

As Troy and Gabi walked to their friends Gabi was mobbed by the girls while the guys came up to Troy. Every one congratulated the newly engaged couple. Gabi and Troy decided to head home after the show because Gabi was a little tired. When they got home they decided it would be better to celebrate their engagement the next day. They than both went to sleep again with huge smiles on their faces.

**

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are going to have to wait to see if Troy gets the scholarship or not. I actually still haven't decided if he does or not. Songs used in this chapter are Humuhumunukunukuapua'a from HSM 2, Still There For Me by Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens, I've Just Seen A Face from Across The Universe, Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood, and It Take Two from Hairspray. Next chapter will be planning the wedding and the actual wedding.**


	9. The Wedding Planning and Ceremony

_Chapter 8 – The Wedding Planning and Ceremony_

The Saturday after being proposed to Gabi woke up and decided that she wanted to get marry as soon as possible so that she would be able to wear her dream dress and not stick out in it. She jumped into the shower and got ready all before Troy was up. She wanted to talk to Lucille about beginning to plan the wedding. Once she was dressed she woke up Troy and than headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Lucille."

"Good morning, Gabi. Some one looks excited."

"I am excited. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could start planning the wedding."

"Of course, now what when are thinking about having the wedding."

"I would like it to be before I start to show you know so that I won't stick out in my dress." When Gabi finished Troy appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning Brie, mom."

"Good morning Troy." Lucille and Gabi answered at the same time.

"What are you two up this earlier on a Saturday?"

"Well Gabi here wanted to start planning your wedding."

"Really, well I think I will leave the planning to my two favorite ladies."

"Wait Troy I want your help."

"Alright but maybe we should also have our friends here to help as well."

"Good idea. You text the guys and I will text the girls." Gabi grabbed her cell phone and immediately texted Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor. _Come 2 Troy's. Planning wedding 2day. Want help. xGabi. _Troy knew he had no choice so he took his phone and texted Ryan, Chad, Jason, and Zeke. _Need help. Gabi planning wedding 2day. Wants u here. xTroy. _The girls all showed up within twenty minutes and instantly got on their phone to make their boyfriends show up because they knew Troy's message wasn't going to get them to Troy's. Once everyone was there the girls and Lucille jumped right into planning while the guys just sat there completely bored.

"Gabi please explain why us guys have to be here to plan your and Troy's wedding." Chad was the brave one to ask the pregnant and about to be hormonal woman. The second the words left Chad's mouth Troy knew that he was in for it.

"Because Chad you guys are our friends and since my mother now hates me I need all the help I can get. If you aren't going to help than just leave." All the guys but Troy started to get up to leave and were almost at the door when their respective girlfriends yelled at them all at the same time.

"Zeke GET BACK HERE NOW."

"CHAD GET BACK HERE NOW."

"JASON GET BACK HERE NOW."

"RYAN GET BACK HERE NOW."

Jason was so scared of Kelsi at that instant because he had never heard her scream at anyone so he immediately returned to the girls and Troy. The other boys slowly walked backed with the head down all afraid of their girlfriends.

"Boys you can all leave once we are done here, because the girls and I are going to go look for Gabi's dress but Troy you and the guys are going to have to go with your dad at some point to get tuxes." Lucille spoke up once the guys sat back down. When Jack heard yelling he can in from his office to see everyone in the living room with a bunch of wedding magazines open on the coffee table.

"I am assuming that you are starting to plan the wedding."

"Hi dad, yes Gabi wanted to start planning it right away and has recruited all of us to help."

"Troy it is a good idea to help your fiancé in planning your wedding other you could end up wearing something that you are going to be embarrassed in."

"I know dad." Jack started to leave the room but Lucille decided to stop him.

"Jack sit down I am recruiting you to help." Jack sat down with a frown on his face because he knew he wasn't going to get out of it. The look on his face made the other guys laugh.

"Troy let me know what you think. I was thinking that the colors could be apple, white and black." Gabi decided she needed to get the conversation back to the wedding.

"That's fine but um what exactly is apple?"

"It's red but no wedding dress company uses red they use apple."

"So you want to make our wedding Wildcat colors?"

"Yes, they just so happen to be my favorite colors as well as the colors of the school that caused us to fall in love."

"Alright so apple, white and black are the colors."

"Gabi you and Troy need a date." Sharpay spoke up this time.

"Well I want it to be soon cause I don't want to be showing yet but I do need enough time to plan the wedding and invite people."

"We are going to have to come up with a guest list for invites." Taylor cut in.

"Brie, why don't we have the wedding the first weekend of spring break cause that would give you a little over a month to plan."

"That's perfect Troy." Gabi than ran up to Troy and kissed him.

"So we have a date and the colors, now we need a guest list, location, wedding party and all the details about the reception."

"I can answer part of the wedding party girls I want you all to be my bridesmaids with Taylor as my maid of honor."

"I would love to." Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha all said at the same time.

"Well I guess it is my turn, guys I will you be the groomsmen and Chad will you be the best man." The guys all nodded that they would.

"Perfect another thing to knock off the list." Lucille spoke for the next couple of hours they had pretty much finish planning everything. The wedding and reception were going to be at Lava Springs Country Club after Sharpay convinced here parents to let them have the space for free because it was for friends. The food was also going to be catered by Lava Springs as well as the live band for the reception. Troy and Gabi had decided on their guest list which included their friends and family. Gabi had asked Troy's cousins to be the flower girl and ring bearer. So now all that was left was to get Gabi's wedding dress as well as the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dress and of course all of the guys' tuxes. The girls all decided that they were going to go dress hunting on Sunday.

Sunday during dress hunting…

Gabi had always had an idea of what her dress was going to look like so now all she had to do was find the dress. The girls all met at Troy's house and took off with Lucille to find the dresses. Once they arrived at the local bridal shop in downtown Albuquerque an assistant came up to them and got the general idea of what Gabi wanted for her dress as well as the bridesmaid dresses. The assistant decided to start with the bridesmaid dresses first. She pulled several options in all the girls' size. Once the girls' had the dresses they began trying them on until Gabi saw the right one and lucky enough it worked for all the girls. Next was Gabi's dress she decided to tell the assistant one size bigger than she actually was because by the time of the wedding she most likely would be one size bigger. After trying on about thirty dresses the assistant came back with the perfect dress. Gabi got tears in her eyes as soon as she put on the dress.

"Gabi come out we want to see you in the dress." Gabi came out of the dressing room and everyone was in awe and had tears in their eyes.

"Guys, this is the dress. I can't believe I found it on my first day of shopping."

"You are just one lucky bride Gabi." Lucille said through tears.

"I must really be lucky except for two things."

"What two things Gabi?" Kelsi decided to ask.

"Well my mother pretty much hates me and since my dad died I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle and therefore have no one to give me away."

"Gabi I am sure that Jack would love to walk you down the aisle." Lucille said.

"Yeah maybe I will ask him I mean what could it hurt." After this the dresses were all paid for and the shop was given exact measurements so that the dresses would be perfect for the day and then the girls decided to go home. Since Troy's cousin that was going to be the flower girl was in a different state Lucille said that she was email her sister a picture of the dress that Gabi wanted.

A couple weeks later…

The boys had finally gotten their tuxes after enough nagging for their girls. When the guys got home Gabi asked to speak with Jack.

"Gabi what do you want to talk about?"

"I know that this might be a lot to ask but I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."

"Gabi I would love to. You know I see you as the daughter that I never had and as of next weekend you are going to be my daughter."

"Thank you Jack this means a lot to me." With that everything for the wedding was planned at last. Everyone has their dress or tux. Troy and Gabi had decided on traditional vows. Now all that was left was the actual wedding.

**Troy and Gabi's Wedding…**

The night before the wedding all the girls spent the night at Sharpay's house while the boys stayed at Troy's house so that Troy and Gabi would not see each other before the wedding. The girls went to Lava Springs first and took Gabi to Sharpay's personal suite at the club. About two hours before the wedding the girls starting getting ready. Sharpay had requested that here hairstylist and makeup artist be at the club to do the girls hair and make up. Gabi decided to leave her hair down with natural looking curls and natural looking make up. The other girls all got to choose how they wanted their hair and make up to be. They actually all decided to be similar to Gabi including Sharpay which surprised everyone. As for jewelry Gabi had asked the girls to wear plain ruby necklaces and earrings. For her own jewelry Gabi wore the T necklace that Troy had given her before the summer and diamond earrings that belonged to her grandmother. (**AN:** picture of the T necklace in profile). With about forty five minutes left till the ceremony the girls put on their dresses. The bridesmaid dresses were satin strapless rhinestone belted tea-length apple color dresses. The flower girl dress was a satin a-line spaghetti strap gown with scalloped sweetheart neckline and beaded appliqué lace in white and apple. Gabi's wedding dress was a satin a-line halter with split front, beaded lace, removable modesty panel, and lace-up back with apple colored trim. (**AN:** pictures of the dresses in profile). When Gabi put on the dress all the girls once again were in awe and knew that Troy was going to be speechless when he saw her.

With the guys…

The guys arrived at the club about an hour and half before the ceremony. At the same time that the girls were getting ready the guys started to get ready. They were wearing black tuxes, white button-up dress shirts, with apple colored vest and bow-ties. With five minutes left till the ceremony the guys walked out to the set up alter while Jack when to Gabi.

The Wedding…

At twelve noon the ceremony started. Martha walked out first followed by Kelsi and than Sharpay followed by Taylor. Once the bridesmaids were at the alter the flower girl and ring bearer started down the aisle. Only then did Troy start to get nervous because he knew that Gabi was next. As soon as his cousins were at the alter the wedding march started and the double doors open to reveal Gabi and Jack. The second that Troy saw Gabi we got a little teary eyed and all his nerves went away. Jack proceeded to walk Gabi down the aisle and to Troy. When they reached Troy, he told Gabi's hand and thanked his father, Jack then went to sit with Lucille who had already started to cry because he little boy was getting married. Troy took Gabi up to the alter so that the preacher could start the ceremony.

"Troy and Gabriella. Today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of them gathered to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion, a day which will be one of the most memorable days of your life. The commitment which you are about to make is an important one. The essence of this commitment is the taking of another person as lover, companion, and friend. It is therefore a decision which is not to be entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for both the other person andoneself. Love is one of the highest experiences that we human beings can have, and it can add deep meaning to our lives. The sensual part of love is one of life's greatest joys. When combined with friendship, both are infinitely enhanced."

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I give myself of my own free will" Gabi answered the preacher.

"Now Troy please recite your vows."

"I, Troy Alexander, take you Gabriella Maria, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Gabriella please recite your vows."

"I, Gabriella Maria, take you Troy Alexander, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Now that the vows have been recited we will proceed to the rings. A wedding ring is to show the outside world Troy and Gabriella's commitment to each other. May I have please have the rings[Preacher is given the rings from the ring bearer. Troy take this ring and place it on to Gabriella's finger."

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Troy says this as he places the ring on Gabi's finger.

"Gabriella take this ring and place it on Troy's finger."

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Gabi says this as he places the ring on Troy's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Mexico I now pronounce you husband and wife. Troy, you may kiss your bride." Troy then gently pulls Gabi to him and gives her a very gentle yet loving kiss. "Friends and family, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." Everyone breaks out into cheer as Troy and Gabi proceed back down the aisle followed by their wedding party. After the wedding party left the guest went to congratulate the couple and headed to the reception. Troy and Gabi were so happy that they were married that they couldn't stop smiling and every once in a while in between getting congratulated they would sneak a kiss.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be the reception. I would like ideas on what you would like to happen at the reception.**


	10. The Wedding Reception

_Chapter 9 – The Wedding Reception_

At one o'clock in the afternoon it was time for the reception to start. Troy and Gabi had a live band so the lead singer was in charge of making the announcements.

"Can everyone please take their seats so that we can introduce the wedding party as well as welcome in the bride and groom." Everyone in the banquet hall found their seats so the man continued. "Please welcome the parents of the groom Jack and Lucille Bolton." Jack and Lucille walked in with everyone clapping. "Up next we have bridesmaid Martha Cox and groomsman Ryan Evans." They walked out with claps. "Next we have bridesmaid Kelsi Nielson and groomsman Jason Cross." They walked out just like the two couples before them. "Up next is bridesmaid Sharpay Evans and groomsman Zeke Baylor." Just like the couples before them they walked out. "Please welcome the maid of honor and best man Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth." They walked out as well but instead of going to the head table like there friends they went to where the band was and went in front of the microphone and spoke together.

"Ladies and gentleman it is our pleasure to introduce for the first our best friends Troy and Gabriella Bolton." Everyone in the hall rose to their feet to welcome in the newly married couple.

"Before there are any speeches lunch is going to be served so if you could remain seated your meal will be brought out to you." The lead singer announced once Troy and Gabi as well as Chad and Taylor had gone to the head table. Lunch was served and than the dance floor was open for dancing after about forty five minutes later the singer started talking again.

"Ladies and Gentleman please return back to your seats, it is time for Troy and Gabriella's first dance." Troy and Gabi proceeded to the center of the dance floor but they didn't see some of their friends get up as well. "Troy and Gabriella have chosen the song "_When you tell me that you love me" _only what they don't know is that some of their friends are going to sing it. So please welcome Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth to the stage to sing it." Troy and Gabi were shocked that their friends were going to do this for them. The music started and shortly after so did the singing.

Taylor:

I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do

Chad:

I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth

Everyone:

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

Sharpay:

I wanna make you see  
Just what I was

Ryan:

Show you the loneliness  
And what it does

Kelsi:

You walked into my life  
To stop my tears

Jason:

Everything's easy now  
I have you here

Everyone:

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

Taylor and Chad:

In a world without you  
I would always hunger  
All I need is your love to make me stronger

Everyone:

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

When the song was done the banquet hall broke out into clapping and Troy and Gabi ran up to their friends.

"Oh my god, you guys so was amazing but how did you know that was the song that we choose." Gabi asked with tears in her eyes.

"We had some help from Troy's mom. Chad and I wanted to do something special for you guys so we recruited Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi and then asked Lucille what song you guys choose and then we all learned it." Taylor answered.

"You guys have some more surprises up ahead so don't thank us just yet." Sharpay said went Taylor was done.

"Alright if the wedding party as well as the bride and groom would take a seat it is now time for the speeches." Chad than went to the microphone since he was going first.

"Hi everyone as you know I am the best man Chad Danforth. I have been like Troy's brother since we were in preschool and if you knew him back then you would not have expected him to be the first married let alone the first on to lose their virginity." This caused everyone to laugh even Troy's parents. "You guys don't believe me do you, well let me explain further. Troy was not all that good looking it wasn't until we hit middle school did he become who he is now. Gabi just be glad you met him when you did otherwise you might not have even talked to him let alone sing with him."

"Hey" Troy yelled to Chad cutting him off.

"Sorry Troy but its true, I have seen pictures." Gabi interjected before Chad could continue.

"Anyway let's get back to Troy and Gabi. Ever since Gabi came to East high school became fun outside of basketball and that says something coming from me. So please join me in toasting the golden couple Troy and Gabriella."

"To Troy and Gabriella." The banquet hall responded to Chad. After everyone took a sip of their drinks Taylor went up to the microphone.

"Hello I am Taylor McKessie the maid of honor. You I never thought I would actually say this but Chad is right you two did make school more fun. For those of you who don't know when Gabriella came to East high she and Troy decided to mix things up by audition for the school musical. This caused chaos in the entire school especially with the drama department and the two people who were always the leads Sharpay and Ryan. Who would have known that a year later that basketball players would be dating people from the drama club and the scholastic decathlon team? I guess the entire school has to thank Troy and Gabi for helping to break cliques. Please join me in toasting Troy and Gabriella."

"To Troy and Gabriella." Again the banquet hall responded. Once they were done Sharpay and Ryan came up to the microphone.

"Um, Ryan and I would like to say how thankful we are for the two of you. We would also like to do something for you, so sit back and enjoy." Sharpay spoke from the mike. The band than started to play and Troy and Gabi knew that Sharpay and Ryan were going to sing.

Ryan:

Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby

Sharpay:

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far (don't worry baby)  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

Sharpay & Ryan:

'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

Ryan:

Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me darlin'  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how

Sharpay & Ryan:

'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

Ryan:

Oh no darlin'

Sharpay:

No wind, no rain

All winters cold  
Can't stop me baby (No No Baby)  
'Cause you are my goal

Ryan:

If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me oh baby.

Sharpay:

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart

Ryan:

If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can

Sharpay & Ryan:

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough.

When Sharpay and Ryan finished the banquet hall broke out in to applause but than Sharpay spoke again and Kelsi made her way to the piano.

"Now you all know that Troy and Gabi met through singing so we as in all of your friends decided that we wanted you guys to sing. So Troy and Gabi please come up here." With that Sharpay returned the microphone to the stand and walked away. Shortly after Kelsi started to play and sing a song that caused smiles to break out on Troy's and Gabi's faces.

Kelsi:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words once upon a time  
Made you listen.  
There's a reason.

Kelsi and Gabriella:  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after

Troy and Gabriella:

Your harmony to melody  
Is echoing inside my head  
A single voice (single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread

Troy:  
Oooh, you're pullin' me

Gabriella:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Troy:  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us

Troy and Gabriella:

And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na oh  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me

Gabriella:  
It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)  
Can't explain  
There's no name for it (no name for it)

Troy and Gabriella:

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (so easy)  
'cause you see the real me (I see you)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

Gabriella:  
To hear your voice (hear your voice)  
Above the noise (ohh ohh)

Troy and Gabriella:

I know, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
(yeah) it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (yeah)  
We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)  
Connected and real

Gabriella:  
Can't keep it all inside (ohh)

All of the Wildcats joined in:

Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me (in me)  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)  
I know that we belong (we belong)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (yeah).

When they finished there was not a dry eye in the house and everyone was on there feet clapping. Troy at that moment decided it was time to let Gabi know whether he got the scholarship or not so he decided that he was going to make an announcement.

"Everyone can I have your attention please." The room quieted down. "Thank you. So a little over a month ago my father received a call that would dictate mine and Brie's college future. I decided to wait for the right moment to tell Brie and this seems to be it. So Brie if you remember the University of Albuquerque had to decide if they were going to give me a full basketball scholarship and they decided that not only were they going to give me the scholarship but the academic scholarship committee decided to offer you a full scholarship effective for the spring semester of next year seeing as they know out circumstances." Troy was cut off from saying anything else with Gabi's lips on his. She was extremely happy because not only was the baby not going to affect Troy's basketball future but she just married the love of her life. After that the rest of the reception was pretty uneventful just more dancing and music from the live band. At five o'clock the reception was over and the newlyweds left. They were stay in a hotel in downtown Albuquerque for two nights for their honeymoon courtesy of Troy's parents.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be the ultrasound where they find out what they are having. Songs used in this chapter are When you tell me that you love me by Diana Ross, Ain't no mountain high enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell and You are the Music in Me from HSM 2.**


	11. The First Ultrasound

**AN: Sorry for how long it took to put up this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block and school started back up. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

_

* * *

Chapter 10 – The First Ultrasound_

Gabi and Troy walked into the hotel suite that his parents got for them and were in complete shock. The suite was two rooms. One room was the bedroom and the other was a living room and kitchenette in one. Troy and Gabi walked into the bedroom and their jaws hit the floor. The king size bed had rose petals on it with sparkling cider in an ice chest on the side of the bed.

"I really doubt that my parents asked them to put the rose petals on the bed or to have the sparkling cider in here. As much as they are fine with everything I really doubt they are this fine with it."

"I have a feeling that the guys were behind this but it is really nice. And you know what I really want to break open the cider."

"Alright but maybe we should change out of our formal attire and into more comfortable clothing"

"Ok, but it is tradition for the guy to take off the wedding dress." Gabi said with a smirk on her face.

"Come here" Troy said with his most seductive voice. Troy helped Gabi out of her wedding dress and led her to the bed. Within five minutes they ended up under the sheets. Half an hour later the newlyweds were very happy and satisfied. They shared the cider while watching a romantic movie and than fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day…

Troy woke up first from the sunlight coming through the window. Gabi was lying with her head on his chest so he decided not to move and just lay there till she woke up. Fifteen minutes later Gabi started to stir. When she realized that Troy was awake she looked up at him.

"Good morning, husband."

"Good morning, my beautiful wife."

Troy and Gabi were too lazy to leave the room so they had room service delivered during the day however they did decided to go to the hotel restaurant for a romantic dinner. When they returned to the room the night was very similar to the night.

The following day…

Troy and Gabi woke up at the same time both happy and sad. Happy because they were married but sad because they had to check out and head home. Troy really wasn't looking forward to going home because he knew that all his friends were going to ask about the "honeymoon". Both Troy and Gabi were happy that it was still spring break which meant that they could still sleep in and be lazy all day. They both knew that at the end of the week was Gabi's doctor's appointment where they would find out the sex of the baby.

When the got home all their friends were waiting for them and as predicted they were bombarded with questions about the honeymoon. For the rest of the break Gabi and Troy just hung out with their friends and were preparing for the doctor's appointment.

The day of the appointment…

Gabi woke up first because she was so excited to find out the sex of the baby. _I wish that we have a girl but a boy would be nice for Troy. I think Troy would love to teach his son how to play basketball. Although I would love to have a little girl._ While Gabi was lost in thought Troy had woken up and went into his own thoughts. _I would love for the baby to be a boy but a girl would be good too. I want Brie to be happy so whatever she is happy with than I will be happy too._ Soon both were too lost in thought that they didn't hear the knock on the door till it got really loud.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" Troy told whoever was on the other side of the door. Lucille walked into the room.

"Morning Troy, Gabi. Just wanted to know what time the appointment was and if you wanted me to go with you."

"The appointment is at 2 pm and I think that maybe it should just be Troy and me if that is alright."

"Of course dear. Are you planning on finding out the sex or not?"

"We are and don't worry mom when we get home we will tell you."

"Good because I want to know if I am having a granddaughter or a grandson."

"Which do you want Lucille?"

"I am hoping for a granddaughter but I believe that Jack is hoping for a grandson you know so that he can teach him basketball just like he did with Troy." With that comment Troy got a smile on his face. "And by the look on Troy's face I think he wants a boy as well."

"Yeah, but I want a girl so that I can take her shopping and dress her up in pretty dresses and everything else that comes with having a girl but I will be happy either way."

"Well why don't the two of you get up and get ready and then Jack and I are going to take you two to lunch before the appointment and we are not taking no for an answer."

"Alright we will be down shortly mom."

Later at the appointment…

Troy and Gabi pulled up to the Dr. Montgomery's office at 1:30 for their appointment. Gabi went to the desk and signed in.

"Is all your information from your last appointment the same?"

"Actually I need to change my last name from Montez to Bolton. I got married since my last visit."

"Alright we will change your information please have a seat and we will be with you shortly."

Ten minutes later a nurse called her name.

"Gabriella Bolton" Gabi stood up and followed the nurse. Troy did also but with a smile on his face from hearing Gabi's name with his last name. Once in the room the nurse got Gabi's weight, took her blood pressure and had her change into a gown. After about ten minutes Dr. Montgomery came into the exam room.

"Hello. I see here that your last name has changed. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery."

"Alright Gabriella you are just over three months along so you have finished the first trimester now if you will lie back on the table than we can take a look at your baby." With that Gabi lied down and lifted the gown with one hand and took Troy's hand in the other. "Ok this is going to be cold." Dr. Montgomery squirted some of the ultrasound gel onto Gabi's stomach and started to move the probe around. Shortly after a sound was echoing around the room. "Do you hear that?" Both Troy and Gabi nodded. "That is your baby's heartbeat." This of course caused Gabi to tear up. Dr. Montgomery than started to point out the head, hands and feet. "Alright, now do you two want to know the sex?" Both Troy and Gabi nodded that they did. "Alright let's see if we can find out for you." Dr. Montgomery moved the probe around again and after a minute she had a smile on her face. "Troy and Gabriella you are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy." Troy instantly kissed Gabi. _Yes, I get my boy. I can't believe it._

"Um Dr. Montgomery can you print out pictures so that we can show our friends our boy?"

"Of course Troy. Now Gabriella in about another month or so you should be able to feel the baby kick. I want to see you back here in two months for a check other than that everything looks good. Here are is the photo of your son. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery." Gabi said as she got off the table and headed to the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later Troy and Gabi had made their next appointment and were headed back to the car.

"So Troy I was thinking that instead of tell our friends separately we tell them all together. So why don't you text all the guys and I will text all the girls and have them go to the house so that we can tell them there along with your parents."

"Good idea." With that both Troy and Gabi pulled out their cell phones and started to text message their friends. Gabi wrote _Hey Girls. Go to Troy's to find out the sex. xGabi._ Troy wrote _Come to house have the best news. xTroy._ Once they sent the messages they got in their car and headed home.

At the house…

Lucille heard Troy's truck pull up in front of the house.

"Jack their back."

"I'm coming."

"You know we should trade in Troy's truck for a more practical car with the baby coming."

"I'll talk to Troy about it after all it is his car." With that Gabi and Troy walked in the front door with smiles on their faces.

"So what are you having?" Jack jumped right in.

"We are going to wait to tell you until the gang is here since they all want to know too." Both of Troy's parents got disappointed looks on their faces cause they didn't want to wait. Five minutes later the door swung open and the whole gang came in.

"Alright Troy all your friends are here now so tells because I don't think your mother can wait any longer." Jack spoke while watching his wife practically bouncing up and down on the couch just like Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha.

"Brie do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You can tell them Troy."

"Guys, we are having a …"

"Wait Troy you need the photo I left it in the truck." Gabi cut him off just to hold the suspense. She was having too much fun watching her friends and mother-in-law squirm dying to know. Troy nodded and started to head back to the truck when Chad stopped him.

"We don't care about the picture just tell us so that are girlfriends can stop being all jiggery."

"Alright, alright you guys win. Brie is carrying a little Wildcat." Jack spoke up first.

"Does that mean you are having a boy?"

"Yes dad." The guys all got up and gave Troy high-fives. The girls all rushed over to Gabi and gave her one huge group hug.

"Troy that is great. You get to do with your son what I did with you."

"I know and I can't wait." The gang and Troy's parents all went out to dinner that night to celebrate the new wildcat basketball player that Gabi was carrying. All throughout dinner Jack was hiding something from his family that he didn't want to bring up in front of everyone so he decided that he would tell them when they got home.

Later that night…

"Troy, Gabi before you head upstairs I need to talk to you guys."

"Alright dad. What's up?"

"Principle Matsui called while you were at the appointment."

"Why would the principle call the house during break?"

"Someone informed the school of the pregnancy and has brought it to the school board. Apparently the school board has policies on pregnancy with its students."

"What are these policies dad?" Troy asked while looking at Gabi and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Usually the student is put in a home-school program for the duration of the pregnancy and then the school board reevaluates the situation once the baby is born."

"Are you saying that Brie can't finish out the rest of her senior year." Gabi was now full on crying in Troy's arms.

"I said usually Troy. The school board has made an exception in Gabi's case because she will only be in her six months when she graduates."

"If she isn't getting kicked out than why are you telling us this."

"I am telling you this because of the person who reported her pregnancy."

"What are you talking about the only people that know about it are you guys, our friends and …" Troy didn't have to finish the sentence before everyone knew who told.

"MY MOTHER TOLD THEM. WHAT WAS SHE TRYING TO DO GET ME KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL JUST SO THAT SHE COULD SAY THAT I WAS RUINING MY LIFE. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN MOTHER WOULD STOOP THAT LOW." Gabi was so mad that her face was turning red.

"Brie you need to calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby. Don't worry about your mom she isn't in our lives anymore and she caused that. I don't want you to worry about that."

"Sorry, I just can't believe she would do that."

"I know I can't either. Now how about we go upstairs and relax with a movie before going to sleep. We have two days left of spring break and I think the gang wants to make the most of it."

"Alright I think that is a good idea. Goodnight Jack, Lucille." With that Gabi headed up the stairs to their bedroom to change into pj's before watching a movie.

"Goodnight mom, dad." Troy than headed up the stairs after Gabi. Once in their room Troy let Gabi pick the movie which was _The Notebook_. They cuddled up on the bed as Troy pressed play. While watching the movie Gabi fell asleep forgetting everything that her mother had done.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas for names for the Troyella baby please let me know. Next chapter will be the last two days of break as well as starting back at school as a married couple.**


	12. End of Break and Back to School

_Chapter 11 – End of Break and Back to School_

The next morning Gabi woke up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower all before Troy woke up. Troy was woken up by Gabi an hour after she got up.

"Brie, what's wrong?"

"None of my clothes fit anymore. It's like overnight I grew to big for my clothes. What am I suppose to wear today."

"Wear sweatpants and one of my shirts."

"That works for today but what about the rest of the pregnancy. I mean I can't exactly wear your clothes to school."

"Call up the girls and go shopping for maternity clothes."

"Ohhhh, shopping. Troy you are a genius." Gabi then went to her cell phone and sent a text message to the girls. _Girls be here in 30. We are shopping. xGabi._

Within half and hour all the girls were all pilling into Sharpay's car and were heading to the mall. When they got there they headed to the maternity clothing store. All of the girls were going around the store picking out stuff that Gabi might like. Twenty minutes after they got there Gabi was in the dressing room trying on the clothes.

"Come on Gabi hurry up, you asked to go shopping so the rest of us want to do real shopping." Sharpay the shop-a-holic pointed out.

"When you are three months pregnant and have to wear your husband's clothes just to go shopping than come talk to me other than that shut up so that I can try on these clothes."

"Hormones" Taylor whispered to the other girls.

"I HEARD THAT." None of the girls spoke again to scared that they might upset Gabi.

With the boys while the girls were shopping…

"So Troy were did Gabi drag our girlfriends off to this morning?" Chad asked annoyed that he couldn't spend the last Saturday of break with Taylor.

"To the mall for a shopping trip."

"Why?"

"TROY I WOULDN"T ANSWER THAT IF I WERE YOU." Lucille yelled from the kitchen because she knew the reason as well as Troy.

"She just wanted to go shopping." Troy decided to go with an answer that wouldn't get him in trouble later.

"Troy why was Gabi wearing your East High shirt this morning?" Jack asked walking into the living where Troy and the guys were.

"No reason dad."

"Sure whatever you say but when your mom started wearing my clothes it was because she couldn't fit into hers anymore."

"JACK CHRISTOPHER BOLTON" Lucille once again yelled from the kitchen.

"Looks like you might be on the couch tonight dad."

"Haha very funny. Let's see if I can't fix this." Jack walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Four hours later…

The girls returned to Troy's house all helping Gabi carry her bags into the house.

"TROY." Gabi yelled as soon as she opened the door. This made Troy run to the door from the living room.

"Yes, Brie?"

"Help me with my bags." Troy proceeded to take all the bags from the girls and took them upstairs to their room so that Gabi could put them away later.

"So girls, how was shopping?" Jason asked.

"It was alright." Sharpay answered causing the guys to get confused looks on their faces.

"Shar, just alright you are the shopping queen." Ryan pointed out.

"Well it becomes alright and not fun when you are shopping with a three month pregnant woman dealing with hormones." Sharpay responded.

"I AM NOT DEALING WITH HORMONES." Gabi yelled from the kitchen where she went to get a snack as soon as she entered the house. At that instant Troy was walking back down the stairs.

"Why was Brie yelling?"

"Sharpay said the forbidden word." Taylor answered followed by mouthing hormones to Troy.

"Ah."

"Anyway I have a fabulous idea on how to spend the last Saturday night of spring break."

"What?" Nine people all asked at the same time.

"Karaoke night at my house what do you say?" The remaining nine answered her with "sure" or "why not"

"Fabulous" Sharpay said while clapping her hands together.

Later that night at the Evans house…

All the friends arrived at the same time and headed to the huge living room where Ryan and Sharpay had set up the karaoke machine. On the table were snacks as well as pizza. Sharpay decided that since it was her idea that she would go first.

Every time you'r near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you  
Just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Once Sharpay was done Zeke got up from the couch and gave her a kiss. The guys then decided that they were going to all sing together so they went next.

All:

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

Chad:

I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were  
I needed someone to understand my ups and downs  
and there you were

Zeke:

With sweet love and devotion  
deeply touching my emotion  
I want to stop and thank you baby  
I want to stop and thank you baby

All:

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

Ryan:

I close my eyes at night,  
and wonder where would I be without you in my life  
Everything was just a bore,  
All the things I did it seems I'd done them before

Troy:

But you brightened up for me all of my days  
With a love so sweet in so many ways  
I want to stop and thank you baby  
I want to stop and thank you baby

All:  
How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

Jason:

You were better to me than I've been to myself  
For me, there's you and nobody else  
I want to stop and thank you baby  
I want to stop and thank you baby

All:

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

All the girls were going crazy for their guys each gave their respective guy a hug and a kiss. Gabi decided that she wanted to go next.

If I could grant  
You one wish  
Id wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When youre driving me crazy  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
Theres nowhere else Id rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love  
Its not right  
Its not fair  
What youre missing over there  
Someday Ill find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
Theres nowhere else Id rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
Youre the million reasons why  
Theres love reflecting in my eyes  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
Theres nowhere else Id rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

When Gabi finished everyone was looking at Troy and could see him blushing. They decided to take a food break and half an hour later the singing continued. Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabi all sang together to end the night.

Gabi:

And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you

Taylor:

And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember ...

All:

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Troy:

Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you

Chad:

And then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember ...

All:

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

When they finished everyone decided it was time to go home and agreed that they would spend their last day of spring break at the pool in the Evans' backyard.

First Monday back from break…

Troy and Gabi both woke up Monday morning to get ready for school. Neither was really looking forward to it because they knew that the school knew that Gabi was pregnant but they didn't know who else besides the principle and the school board knew. Troy and Gabi met up with their friends outside of school before going in.

"So does the school know you got married?" Taylor asked breaking the tired silence.

"Yeah, when Principle Matsui called about knowing that Brie is pregnant my dad informed him that we are married and to change Brie's file not only to Bolton but her address as well."

"So it should be interesting in homeroom during role. You do realize that Gabi will be called first since roll is done alphabetically." Taylor pointed out.

"Well the bell is about to ring so we might as well go in and get back to school."

In homeroom…

The gang walked into the classroom and took their seats just before the bell rang and Ms. Darbus walked in. Ms. Darbus gave the morning announcements before doing roll call.

"Chase Adams"

"Here"

"Zeke Baylor"

"Here"

"Gabriella Bolton" This caused everyone in the class except for the gang to look between Gabi and Ms. Darbus.

"Present"

"Gabriella why are you listed as Bolton on my role sheet and not Montez?"

"Because Bolton is my last name now, Troy and I got married over break."

"Alright moving on, Troy Bolton"

"Here" Ms. Darbus kept going through the rest of the class without any more interruptions.

End of the day…

Gabi was at her locker getting her stuff together when the rest of the gang approached her.

"So how did roll in the rest of your classes go today Gabi?" Ryan decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Pretty much all my teachers had the same reaction as Ms. Darbus."

The gang kept talking until they heard someone talking about Troy and Gabi a couple lockers away from the group.

"I heard that they had to get married cause Troy knocked up Gabriella. I mean why would someone like him marry someone like her in high school? I think he could do so much better." Sharpay was the one who reacted first since she was the closest to the person talking.

"Excuse me, but what gives you the right to discuss other people's personal lives that you don't even know about."

"Oh come on you used to be the school's biggest gossip till you started hanging out with the jocks and the brainiacs." This comment made Sharpay slap the girl. After that the gang left and headed home. Troy was just thankful that the girl's comment didn't make Gabi cry.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am still looking for names for the Troyella baby. Next chapter is going to jump in time to Prom. Any ideas on what you want to happen let me know.**


	13. Prom

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. Next update should be faster. Please review.**

_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Prom_

Two weeks to Prom…

Troy walked into his and Gabi's bedroom narrowly messing a flying dress. He then looked around the room to see Gabi's clothes everywhere. _It looks like our room has been hit by a tornado _Troy thought. He decided to be brave and ask his five month pregnant wife what was going on.

"Brie, why are there clothes all over the room?" By the expression on her face Troy instantly knew he shouldn't have asked that.

"Well, Troy because I am trying to find a dress to wear to prom and because of you and your sperm none of my dresses fix and look prom worthy."

"Why don't you just get a new dress?"

"You are suggesting to a five month pregnant woman to walk into a prom dress shop with all the non-pregnant woman and look for a dress. Are you freaking kidding me Troy?"

They kept going back and forth for an hour until Gabi finally decided that she might as well go dress shopping so later that afternoon all the girls went to the mall and bought their prom dresses.

The next day at school in homeroom…

Ms. Darbus started the day with roll call but was interrupted by the intercom with the announcement of prom court.

"Good morning East High, this is Principle Matsui to announce this years prom court. The prom court is Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans and Martha Cox. Enjoy the rest of your day."

As each students name was announced they were congratulated but when Troy and Gabi's names weren't read everyone was surprise. On person was so surprise that they decided to voice their opinion.

"Sure when Jason and Ryan get nominated but the most popular guy in school doesn't something is wrong with the school."

Ms. Darbus quickly jumped into avoid a fight breaking out in her classroom.

"Alright well voting will be next Monday during lunch so those of you that are nominated if you want to should start campaigning for prom king and queen."

Troy and Gabi kept looking at each other each knowing why they weren't nominated.

Later at lunch…

Troy and Gabi were the first to the table but were regretting get to lunch so quickly because everyone that was at lunch kept looking over. Five minutes after they got there the rest of the gang showed up.

"So we were all talking and we all decided that if you guys are not in the court than we are all going to drop out because it is not fair that you aren't in the court." Sharpay told Troy and Gabi.

"Guys its ok you were nominated so don't out." Gabi told her friends.

"Yeah, Brie's right. Why should we care if we are on prom court we have better things to worry about." Right after Troy said that the student council president came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. I just wanted to let you know that the prom court that principle Matsui announced today was incorrect."

"What do you mean?" Chad decided to ask.

"If you noticed only four couples were announced and there should be five. The fifth couple is Troy and Gabriella. The student council as well as the prom committee is taking this up with Principle Matsui after school. Anyway enjoy the rest of your lunch and good luck with campaigning." With that Brooke left the friends sitting there with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Next morning during homeroom…

Five minutes into class the intercom interrupted Ms. Darbus again.

"This is Michelle Williams your student council president and I have a change to yesterday's prom court announcement. The correct prom court is Zeke Baylor, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Bolton, Martha Cox, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Neilson. Voting will take place on Monday during free period and lunch in the cafeteria. Thank you and have a good day."

The class sat there stunned that the court was changed but were happy that it included everyone that should be included.

A week before Prom at lunch…

The cafeteria was even more hectic then it normally was because of voting for Prom king and queen. The gang all voted during free period so that they wouldn't have to worry about it during lunch. They were all sitting at their table when Erica and Daniel the co-chairs of the prom committee approached Troy and Gabi.

"Hi we are sorry to interrupt your lunch but we were wondering if we could ask you a question." Erica spoke first. Troy and Gabi both nodded so Daniel continued.

"We were wondering if you two would sing at Prom, the prom committee feels as though it would be an asset to this year's prom." Sharpay was stunned by this but decided that it didn't really matter so she let it slid. Troy looked to Gabi for an answer and she nodded so Troy answered.

"Sure but under one condition."

"Name it." Erica said.

"We pick the song and our friends sing with us." Gabi answered before Troy.

"Sure, anything else." This time Daniel spoke.

"Yes, make sure there is a keyboard or piano." At this point the rest of the gang was completely confused because they knew that both Troy and Gabi couldn't play.

"We will make sure there is one. Thanks again and good luck with the voting." With that Erica and Daniel walked away and the gang looked at Troy and Gabi with questioning expressions. Taylor decided to be the one to ask the all important questions.

"Alright why were you guys asking for us to sing and why were you asking for there to be a piano?"

"To answer the first question because you are going to sing with us at the end of the song and to answer the second question because Kelsi needs something to play the song on." Troy answered.

"What song will I be playing?"

"The song that we sang at the Lava Springs Midsummer's night Talent Show." Gabi answered. With this the friends were a little freaked because Gabi and Troy hadn't talked to each other but knew what the other was thinking.

"Perfect I love that song." Kelsi responded.

Day of Prom…

At ten in the morning all the girls met at Sharpay's house where they were going to get ready. Sharpay kicked Ryan out of the house half an hour before everyone got there. Sharpay had hired a hair stylist, manicurist, and makeup artist to do the girls hair, nails, and makeup. The guys at met at Troy's to get ready at three since they were picking up the girls at five for dinner before the dance.

Night of Prom…

The group had decided to rent a limo for the night so at four thirty the limo pulled up in front of the Bolton house and the guys got in and headed to the Evans house. At exactly five the limo pulled up in front of the Evans house. The guys got out of the limo and Ryan led them into the house. The girls had seen the limo pull up and were waiting at the top of the stairs for the guys to come in. Once the guys were in the girls slowly started to descend the stairs when their respective date saw them they were speechless. As the girls were getting ready they had decided that Gabi would be the last one down. As she was descending the stairs everyone was looking at her and Troy had his mouth open in pure shock and admiration. Her hair was down and in curled naturally, her makeup was done naturally and the only jewelry she was wearing was the necklace Troy gave her as well as her engagement and wedding rings. Her dress was an Aubergine knee length silk dress with metallic beaded straps and empire waist (**AN:** picture of dress in profile). Her baby bump was showing but the dress hide it well. Once Gabi was down the stairs they all headed to the limo and then to dinner.

Actual Prom…

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel where the prom was being held at exactly eight o'clock. The gang went into the ballroom to see that it was decorated in East High colors. Before they danced they decided to get their pictures done so that the hair and makeup would look right in the pictures. First they took a group picture and then each couple (Troy & Gabi, Zeke & Sharpay, Chad & Taylor, Jason & Kelsi, and Ryan & Martha) took a picture. After pictures they headed to the dance floor. Around ten Erica and Daniel took the stage to announce their surprise.

"Welcome to East High Prom 2008. I'm Erica Richardson and this is Daniel Peters we are the prom committee co-chairs. This year we have a surprise for you. So please welcome Troy and Gabriella Bolton and Kelsi Neilson to the stage." Daniel and Erica left the stage while Troy and Kelsi took the stage. Troy and Gabi had decided to do something similar to the Talent show where Gabi would start singing in the crowd and make her way to the stage so Erica brought a microphone to her at the table the gang was sitting at. Kelsi went behind the piano and Troy went to center of the stage. When the school realized that Gabi wasn't on stage they were wondering what was happening. Kelsi decided to introduce the song.

"This is song that I wrote called _Everyday_." With that Kelsi started playing.

Troy:

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can.

Gabriella:

Make it last forever

And never give it back.

Troy:

It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at

Troy & Gabriella:

Because this moment's really all we have.

Troy:

Everyday

Of our lives,

Gabriella:

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Troy:

Gonna run

Troy & Gabriella:

While we're young

And keep the faith.

Troy:

Everyday

_[By now Gabi is on stage with Troy and Kelsi_

Troy & Gabriella:

From right now,

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Gabriella:

Take my hand;

Troy:

Together we

Will celebrate,

Gabriella:

Celebrate.

Troy & Gabriella:

Oh, ev'ryday.

Gabriella:

They say that you should follow

Troy:

And chase down what you dream,

Gabriella:

But if you get lost and lose yourself

Troy:

What does it really mean?

Gabriella:

No matter where we're going,

Troy:

It starts from where we are.

Troy & Gabriella:

There's no more to life when we listen to our hearts.

And because of you I've got the strength to start.

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday

Of our lives,

Wanna find you there,

Gabriella:

Wanna hold on tight.

Troy & Gabriella:

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith.

Everyday

Troy:

From right now,

Troy & Gabriella:

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

Together we

Will celebrate,

Gabriella:

Oh, ev'ryday.

Troy:

We're taking it back,

We're doing it here

Together!

Gabriella:

It's better like that,

And stronger now

Than ever!

Troy:

We're not gonna loose

Troy & Gabriella:

'Cause we get to choose.

That's how it's gonna be!

Troy:

Everyday

Of our lives,

Gabriella:

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Troy:

Gonna run

While we're young

Troy & Gabriella:

And keep the faith.

Keep the faith!

_[Their friends enter and sing from the sides of the stage. Girls on the left, guys on the right._

Troy, Gabriella & the Wildcats:

Everyday

Of our lives,

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith.

Everyday

From right now,

Gonna use our voices to scream out loud

Take my hand;

Together we

Will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!

Live ev'ry day!

Oh Ev'ryday!

Love ev'ry day!

Oh Ev'ryday!

Live ev'ry day!

Na Na Ev'ryday!

Love ev'ry day!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Gabriella:

Ev'ryday!

When the song was done the ballroom erupted into cheer for Troy, Gabi and their friends. The gang left the stage and returned to their table to relax before the Prom King and Queen were announced. At eleven o'clock Principle Matsui came on stage to announce the king and queen.

"It is that time of the prom where I get the honor to announce East High's 2008 Prom King and Queen. Will the prom court please join me on the stage?" With that the gang got on the stage and waited for the crowning. "Envelope please…thank you. Alright East High your 2008 Prom King is…Troy Bolton." The crown is placed on Troy's head. "And your 2008 Prom Queen is…Gabriella Bolton." The crowd went wild as the crown was placed on Gabi's head. What Troy and Gabi didn't know was that it was unanimous. "If everyone will clear the dance floor, it is time for the king and queen dance." Troy and Gabi went from the stage to the center of the dance floor and danced to Kelly Clarkson's _A Moment Like This_. The rest of the prom was uneventful at the end of the night the limo dropped everyone off at the Bolton house where the guys cars were and the guys took their respective dates home and then proceed home themselves.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Still looking for names for Troyella's baby boy. Next chapter is going to be graduation. There is going to be some drama at graduation. Guesses are welcome as well as your ideas for who should be valedictorian and what they should say in their speech.**


	14. Finals and Graduation

_Chapter 13 – Finals & Graduation_

Three weeks after prom finals arrived and with finals meant graduation was a week away. Gabi, Taylor and Martha had no problem with getting ready for finals the rest of the gang not so much. The night before finals started Troy and Gabi were studying, Troy at the desk in the room and Gabi on their bed after an hour of study Troy was completely bored so he turned to Gabi who was so engrossed in her chemistry book that she didn't see Troy looking at her.

"Brie why do we have to suffer through finals, I mean we are already accepted into college so what exactly is the point of finals?"

"Troy our acceptance only becomes final after they receive our high school transcripts with our senior year grades. This means that we have to pass our second semester classes meaning we have to take finals. Now go back to studying so that I can go back to studying." Troy decided not to press the issue any more so he turned back to the desk and went back to studying.

End of the day of the last final…

Gabi was at her locker cleaning it out as Troy came up to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank god finals are over."

"You do know that you are going to have to take finals in college and don't forget that studying for them is going to be harder with a baby in the house."

"I know and I will be just fine. I may just study at the library or with earphone or something, but I don't have to worry about that now. But I did notice as I was walking here that you were frowning, what's up?"

"I was told that I have to give a speech at graduation."

"Wait you mean like the valedictorian speech?"

"Yes the Valedictorian speech. I just don't know why the school board is okay with me giving the speech if they usually kick out pregnant girls."

"Gabriella you are the smartest girl in school that is why you are giving the speech."

"One of the smartest actually Troy." Taylor said making her presence know to Troy and Gabi.

"What do you mean I am one of the smartest? I was asked to give the valedictorian speech and that is given to the smartest student."

"Well I was also asked since the two of us have the same GPA we are the smartest students and therefore they are having two valedictorians this year."

"Yeah, now I won't be the only speaking. I was really nervous now not so much." Taylor and Gabi then went on to give each other ideas for their speech until the rest of the gang came and they headed home.

Day of Graduation…

Gabi was the first to wake up in the Bolton house and decided that she would make breakfast for the rest of the Bolton clan. Troy woke up half an hour later to the smell of bacon enter the bedroom he looked to his side and noticed that Gabi wasn't in the room so he headed to the kitchen and saw Gabi at the stove just as he was about to speak his parents enter the kitchen also having been awoken to the smell of bacon.

"Ah, I knew the fan by the bacon would wake you guys up."

"Gabi you didn't have to make breakfast after all you shouldn't be on your feet more than you have to be."

"My mom is right Brie."

"I know but I wanted to do something nice and do something to contribute I was starting to feel bad for not doing anything."

"Gabi you are a Bolton now, which means that we will take care of you till that baby makes his appearance." Jack said.

"Anyway, let's eat because I am starving." With that the entire family sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast. Through breakfast they talked about their plans for summer vacation. Everything was going fine until they were interrupted by someone at the door.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

Troy went to get the door while he was his parents were looking to each other both knowing who was at the door based on the impatience with the doorbell. Troy instantly regretted getting the door seeing who was on the other side. He was so surprised by the person that he yelled.

"GRANDMA"

"Hello Troy is your father home."

"Uh yeah he is hold on."

"Troy it's Yes he is home not yeah. You should know how to speak properly seeing as though you are graduating from high school soon. Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am. Please wait while I get my dad."

"Hurry it up I don't have all morning."

"Of course Grandma, why don't you wait in the living room while I get him?" Troy's grandma, Anna followed Troy to the living room. Troy then left but Anna noticed something on his left hand that made her gasp as soon as he left the room. _My eighteen year grandson is married. Why would he be married while still in school? I knew that I should have done more to help raise him. Jack and what's-her-name must have done a bad job to allow him to be married in high school._ Anna's thoughts were interrupted by her son entering the living room.

"Mother what are you doing here? And why didn't you call?"

"I think I should be asking you why my eighteen year old grandson was wearing a wedding ring on his left hand but I have a feeling that you aren't going to tell me especially since you didn't even think to invite me to the wedding."

"Mother I will ask you again what are you doing here?"

"I am here because I calculated that my grandson would be graduating from high school soon and I wanted to be there since you and …"

"Lucille, mother"

"Right, you and Lucille have never invited me to any other major event in his life."

"We never invited you because when Troy was a baby you took us to court to get custody because you felt that your own son and his wife could not take care of their own child."

"Well I must have been right because he is married and you let him get married what did he do run off to Vegas with some bimbo the minute he turned eighteen?"

"You have no right to accuse me of anything and no for your information one Troy didn't get married in Vegas and two he didn't marry a bimbo he is married to one of the smartest girls in his class. Look his graduation is this afternoon at two pm on the high school field so you can leave now."

"I am not leaving until I met this so called smart girl who is destroying my grandson's life."

"That's it mother leave you can't come into this house and disrespect my family and think that I would just put up with it."

Jack and Anna didn't know that Lucille, Troy and Gabi were listening to the conversation.

"Mom, what does dad mean?"

"Troy, your grandma didn't think that your father and I were mature enough to raise you so when you were six months old she filed for custody but was denied."

"To me it seems that your grandma is as bad as my mom."

"I think you might be right Gabi."

"Why would grandma think that I would run off to Vegas to get married or that I would marry some stupid bimbo?"

"Because she wants to believe that she was right eighteen years ago."

"You know what; I don't want her at my graduation."

"Troy what are you going to do?" Gabi asked but Troy was already headed to the living room. The second Troy was in the living room Anna asked him question after question.

"So Troy where did you meet this girl? What is her name? How old is she? Where did you get married? When did you get married? Why did you get married in high school?" Troy only answered some of the questions.

"Her name is Gabriella; I meet her at a ski lodge a year and a half ago. She is eighteen just like me. That is all you need to know."

"Troy what are you talking about I am your grandma I deserved to know who you are married to."

"No grandma you don't. You lost that right when you said she was a stupid bimbo. I will have you know that she is one of the two valedictorians at school."

"So I was wrong. I guess I will just have to wait till your graduation ceremony to meet her for myself."

"No. I don't want you at my graduation."

"Troy, what do you mean you don't want me at your graduation?"

"I mean you come into my parents' house and insult them by saying that I was raise so bad that I ran off the first chance I got and then you insult my wife. So I don't want you at my graduation and I will tell the school that you are not welcome if I have to."

"Fine I won't come."

"One last thing grandma, why did you fight for custody of me?"

"Because your parents were so young when they had you that I thought you would be better off with me than with them."

"Well you were wrong. I am graduating from high school today. I have a full scholarship to college. I also have a wonderful wife and parents."

"Then I was wrong. Good luck at college. Just know you can come to me when your marriage falls apart."

"My marriage is not going to fall apart. Gabriella and I love each other very much."

"Troy you are too naïve for your own good. Fifty percent of marriages end in divorce and I just fear that since you got married so young you are going to be part of that statistic."

"My marriage is not going to end up being a statistic. Now if you don't mind Gabriella and I need to get ready for graduation."

"Of course, congratulations on graduating Troy. I only hope that one day I could meet your wife. Goodbye Troy, Jack." With that Anna walked out of the door. The Bolton all headed to get ready for graduation.

At Graduation…

The graduates were seated on the chairs in alphabetical order. Troy and Gabi were so excited to be graduating that they didn't notice who came to graduation. At two pm Principle Matsui walked up to the podium to start the ceremony.

"Welcome to the Class of 2008 graduation ceremony. Among this years' graduates are the smartest and most talented students. Our students have reached high above our expectations both in academic and extracurricular activities. I am sure that you don't want to sit here and listen to me ramble on about the students of the class of 2008 so why don't we move on to the valedictorian speeches. This year we have two valedictorians. Our first speaker was the president of the Scholastic Decathlon Team here at East high who she led to two straight championships. So without further ado please welcome Taylor McKessie." Principle Matsui took a seat on the stage while Taylor went to the podium.

"Thank you Principle Matsui. I would like to start with a quote that I feel best represents what high school teaches you to do and what we should always do in our lives. 'You have to accept whatever comes and the only important thing is that you meet it with courage and with the best you have to give.' Just looking at my friends I know that this quote relates to a lot of them. Each one of them has been faced with something but each one has met it with everything they have. I know that I am going to miss high school and everything that is has offered me but I know that it is time to face the world beyond high school and actually become an adult. Before I leave this institution of learning I would like to thank all the teachers. To the class of 2008 remember to never be discouraged and believe in yourselves. Congratulations to my fellow graduates." Taylor than left the podium and returned to here seat. Principle Matsui returned to the podium and announced to the second valedictorian.

"Thank you Taylor McKessie. Our next speaker transferred to East High in the middle in her junior year. She was a member of the scholastic decathlon team as well. Please welcome our second valedictorian Gabriella Bolton." Principle Matsui once again returned to his seat and Gabi approached the podium. She was thankful that the graduation robe hid her baby bump so that anyone that didn't know she was pregnant had no idea.

"Thank you Principle Matsui. 'There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. Afraid. Confused. Without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone. And just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested, that you truly discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist. Somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief…and beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead.' I really feel that in my time here at East High has taught me so much while going though things that most high school students don't have to face. A year and a half ago if I was asked to give this speech I would have instantly said no but during my time at East High I learned to work through my stage fright so that I could do something like this. I would like to thank everyone who has touch me life and because of them made it better. Congratulations to the class of 2008." With that Gabi left the stage and returned back to her seat while Principle Matsui returned to the podium.

"Thank you Gabriella Bolton. Without further ado we will move on to the diplomas. Chase William Adams…Zeke Thomas Baylor… Gabriella Maria Bolton…Troy Alexander Bolton…Martha Samantha Cox…Jason Eric Cross…Chad Michael Danforth…Ryan Maxwell Evans…Sharpay Brooklyn Evans…Taylor Elizabeth McKessie…Kelsi Heather Neilson…" The names kept going but none of the gang was really paying attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you East High School's class of 2008." With that the graduates throw their caps in the air and had now officially graduated from high school. As the gang started to get together on the field Gabi noticed the one person she wasn't expecting to see, her mother.

"What is she doing here?"

"Brie who are you talking about?"

"My mother is here but what I don't understand is why?"

"You may have to ask her cause she is coming this way." Two minutes later Maria Montez was standing in front of her daughter.

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"I come to see if you actually graduated from high school and since they announced you as Bolton and not Montez I assume you and Troy got married."

"Yes mother we did during spring break. YOU KNOW THE SAME SPRING BREAK WHERE YOU DECIDE TO INFORM THE SCHOOL AND THE SCHOOL BOARD THAT I WAS PREGNANT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE AFTER YOU CUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE. I AM NOW A BOLTON AND THEY ARE MY FAMILY NOW. YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO BE CONSIDERED MY FAMILY WHEN YOU KICKED ME OUT AT A TIME WHEN I NEED MY MOTHER. I THANK GOD EVERYDAY THAT LUCILLE IS THERE FOR ME. SHE IS MORE OF A MOTHER THAN YOU EVER WERE." By the end of her tirade Gabi was red in the face and was really lighted headed. Troy and his parents were watching her the whole time and were growing more worried with every second that passed.

"Gabriella I just have this feeling that by you going through with this you are ruining your life."

"YOU BELIEVE I AM RUINING MY LIFE AND I DON'T THINK THAT YOU DESERVE TO KNOW BUT I HAVE A FULL SCHOLARSHIP TO THE UNIVERSITY OF ALBURQUERQUE STARTING SPRING SEMESTER. SO YOU ARE COMPLETELY WRONG. YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Maria did as her daughter said and left. At that moment Gabi had this instant feeling that something wrong and started to turn to Troy when she collapsed in his arms.

"Brie, come on wake up." Troy was lightly shaking her as his parents ran to his side. The gang was looking on with worried looks on their faces.

"Troy I am calling an ambulance we need to get her to a hospital." Troy just nodded in response. Within fifteen minutes the paramedics were approaching the scene.

"What happened?" One of the EMT asked.

"Gabriella was yelling at her mother and then just collapsed in my arms."

"Is there any important information we need to know?"

"Yes she is six months pregnant."

"Alright we are going to get her to the hospital. You need to call her OB-GYN so that they can meet us at the airport. Who is going with us?"

"I am."

"We need to know your relation is to Gabriella."

"I am her husband"

"Alright get in"

"Mom, call Dr. Montgomery and tell her to get to the hospital please" Troy said as he got in the ambulance. Lucille nodded and got her cell phone out and made the call.

"Troy we are going to met you at the hospital." Jack and Chad said at the same time. With that the doors to the ambulance closed and took off to the hospital.

At the hospital…

As soon as the ambulance pulled up to the emergency room they were met by Dr. Montgomery who took Gabi to an exam room leaving Troy in the waiting room. Fifteen minutes later Troy's parents as well as the rest of the gang showed up.

"Troy how is she?" Lucille asked as soon as she saw her son.

"I don't know as soon as we got here they took back to a room and haven't come out since. That was fifteen minutes ago. Mom what if something is wrong with the baby?"

"Troy you can't think like that. You know Gabi would be mad if she knew that was what you were thinking. Now sit down and just wait." With that the whole group sat in chairs hoping that everything was alright. Ten minutes later Troy noticed Dr. Montgomery walking over. He got up and walked over to her.

"Dr. Montgomery, how are Gabi and the baby?"

"Troy due to stress Gabriella blood pressure was extremely high which caused her to collapse. This also put stress on the baby however we were able to give Gabriella medication to lower her blood pressure and reduce the stress on the baby. I want to inform you that if you had got here any later your baby would have gone into distress and I would have had to perform an emergency c-section so you two are very lucky. However due to this I am putting Gabriella on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy so that she doesn't go into premature labor. She is only allowed on her feet for fifteen to thirty minutes a day. I am also going to want to see Gabriella at least once a month for the rest of the pregnancy. Now I know that this is a lot to take in so I have written it down for you so that you don't have to worry about remembering it. Gabriella will be released to go home in about an hour. A nurse will come get you when she is free to go but remember straight home and to bed."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery." Troy took the sheet with all the instructions from the doctor and headed back to the group waiting for him.

"Well what did the doctor say?" Jack was the first to ask what everyone wanted to know.

"She collapse due to extremely high blood pressure which also put stress on the baby but they were able to lower her blood pressure back to normal and she and the baby are just fine. Dr. Montgomery has put Brie on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and wants to see her at least once a month. She is going to be released within the hour." With that Troy sat down and let out a sigh of relief. His wife and child were going to be ok. An hour later Troy and Gabi were in his parents' car back to the house and as soon as they got to the house Gabi went up to their bedroom and changed and got in bed. She wasn't exactly happy that she was going to have to spend the next three months in bed but she was glad that the baby was ok. She was also glad that she could stay in the air conditioning during the summer heat in Albuquerque.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. The quote from Gabi's speech was from One Tree Hill. Next chapter is going to jump to when Gabi gives birth. I still haven't decided on a name for the baby boy so suggestions are welcome. Also if you have any ideas on how she should go into labor or where Troy should be please let me know.**


	15. Gabriella Gives Birth

**AN: I am really sorry for how long it took me to update my story. I have been busy with school. I wanted to give you some information involving Troy and Gabi's birthdays for my story. Troy's birthday is November 20th and Gabi's birthday is December 10th. Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14 – Gabriella Gives Birth_

Gabi was getting really tired of only being able to move around for fifteen to thirty minutes a day but she knew that it was what was best for her to not go into premature labor. Troy and the rest of the gang except for Sharpay and Ryan got their jobs at the country club back with the help of Sharpay and Ryan. Troy was working as golf pro instead of in the kitchen because he needed the extra money and the gang completely understood and didn't hold it against him like they did the last time that he got the job. Sharpay even got her dad to get Mr. Fulton to give him a raise. After work the gang all headed to the Bolton house to hang with Gabi. During that time the guys and Jack helped Troy get the room next to theirs into a nursery so that when the baby was born everything would be ready. Troy and Gabi talked with Lucille and Jack about living arrangements for college and decided that since the University of Albuquerque was only half an hour from where they lived that they would live at home to not only save money but that way Troy's parents could help with the baby as well especially when Gabi also started college. Shortly after the gang graduated they found out that everyone was going to go to the University of Albuquerque so they would all be close by which was nice. Classes started at the end of August will basketball practice starting in mid September so that the new player could get use to college before jumping in to practice however the week before classes started the team meet for a couple practice to meet each other and get use to playing with new teammates. By mid September Gabi was ready to give birth she hated lying in bed all day. Lucille had decided to take the last two weeks of September off of work in case Gabi went into labor she wasn't by herself. Troy hated the fact that he had to go to class and practice but he went anyways. As Gabi's due date approached Troy informed his teachers as well as the basketball coach in case he had to leave if she went into labor while he was at school. Right before Troy and the gang started school Troy and Gabi picked a name but refused to tell anyone they wanted to surprise them not even Troy's parents knew. Troy also traded in his truck for a more practical car for a baby.

September 30th…

Troy had left for class and practice before Gabi even woke up. She hadn't slept well and Troy didn't want to wake her up when he left so he just left her a note saying that he went to class and would be home around five. At about two in the afternoon Gabi started to feel pain in her lower back and then at about three her water broke.

"Lucille, I think my water just broke." Gabi called from the living room into the kitchen. Lucille came running in to see.

"You're right let's get you to the hospital. I am going to call Troy and Jack on the way." Lucille then helped Gabi to the car and on the way grabbed the bag that Troy had packed and set by the door a week earlier so that they would be ready.

"Troy is at practice so it might take a couple calls for him to pick up. He told his coach so he can leave right away."

"Alright you just concentrate on breathing and timing your contractions I will drive you there and make the calls."

"You need to call Dr Montgomery too so that she can be there."

"Don't worry just breath." Gabi just decide to not say anything else so Lucille started making the calls. She called the doctor first and informed her that they were on their way. She then called Jack.

Phone call with Jack…

"Hello"

"Jack, Gabi is in labor you need to get to the hospital."

"I will get be there shortly I have to get Coach Williams to take over practice. Have you called Troy?"

"I am going to when I hang up with you. You are farther from the hospital than he is. Goodbye. See you when you get there."

"Bye." Once she hung up Lucille called Troy.

At Basketball Practice…

The team was in the middle of running a drill when a cell phone went off and everyone knew whose it was because Troy was the only allowed to have his phone on during practice.

"BOLTON, ANSWER YOUR PHONE THE REST OF YOU KEEP PRACTICING." Coach yelled to the team. Troy ran to his phone hoping that it wasn't time he really didn't want to miss practice but had a feeling that he was going to have to. He looked at the caller id and saw _MOM_ he immediately picked up.

"Mom?"

"Troy Gabi's in labor."

"I'm on my way I should be there in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"We are pulling up at the hospital now so ask for her room when you get here. Bye."

"Bye" Troy hung up the phone and throw his stuff in his gym bag and ran over to the coach.

"Coach I have to go Gabriella is in labor."

"Alright go head and don't worry about coming to practice tomorrow just be with your family."

"Thank you. Bye." Troy than ran out of the gym and to his car and headed to the hospital.

At the hospital…

Lucille helped Gabi get checked in to a room. Dr Montgomery came in to see how Gabi was doing. She let Gabi know that she was three centimeter dilated and at about five she could get an epidural if she wanted on. Her contractions were about twenty minutes apart. Dr Montgomery hooked Gabi up to a fetal heart rate monitor and some other machines.

With Troy…

Troy pulled up to the hospital about fifteen minutes after he got off the phone with his mom. He parked his car and ran into the hospital.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for my wife, Gabriella Bolton."

"Let me look it up for you. She is in room 14 in the maternity ward third floor."

"Thank you." Troy took off to the elevators thinking _Room 14 I guess 14 is our lucky number or something. It's kind of cool._ Troy reached the room within seconds of getting off the elevator.

"Hey babe sorry it took me so long."

"Its fine I'm just glad that you are here now. We still have a while to go cause I am only three centimeters dilated so you might as well sit down."

"Well now that Troy is here I am going to go to the first floor and wait for Jack and then bring him up here." With that Lucille left the room and Troy walked over to Gabi and gave her a kiss while apologizing for being sweaty Gabi said that she understood since he came straight from practice.

Ten minutes after Lucille left she returned with Jack. An hour later Gabi was dilated to five centimeters so she got an epidural with persistence from Lucille that it would be to painfully without it. Every once in a while Lucille and Jack would look like they were off in the distance because they were remembering when Troy was born almost nineteen years earlier. Three hours later Gabi was at ten centimeters and ready to push. Dr Montgomery returned and Lucille and Jack left to go wait in the waiting room where they found the rest of the gang who had heard from Chad that Troy left practice meaning Gabi was in labor.

"Gabriella its time to deliver your son so when I tell you to I want you to push can you do that."

"I think so."

"Brie, squeeze my hand if you need to." Gabi took Troy's hand just in case she needed to.

"Alright Troy when I tell Gabi to push I want you to count to ten and Gabi when Troy reach ten you stop pushing ok." Both Troy and Gabi nodded in response.

"Gabi Push"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7…8...9...10"

Gabi kept pushing for half an hour before her son decided to enter the world. At eight thirty in the evening the newest Bolton came into the world and decided to show of his set of lungs.

"WAH"

"Congratulations it's a boy. Troy would you like to cut the cord." Troy was so overwhelmed with emotion that he could only nod. As he cut the cord a silent tear rolled down his cheek. Gabi was crying from both the pain and from happiness. Dr Montgomery took their son to be cleaned up as soon as he was all clean she brought him back over and placed him on Gabi chest. Dr Montgomery told them of their son's stats and then left the new family alone.

"He's perfect Troy."

"Just like you."

"Welcome to the world, Matthew Tyler Bolton."

"I think it fits him, Brie."

"So do I why don't you get your parents and our friends if there are here so that we can introduce him to his new family."

"Alright be right back." Before he left he gave Gabi a kiss and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. When Troy walked out into the waiting room he was bombarded by ten very anxious people.

"How is she and was he born yet?"

"Brie is fine and yes. If you follow me I will take you to meet him." The group followed Troy into Gabi's room. Everyone stood in awe at the sight in front of them a mother and her child.

"Hey guys. Troy and I would like to introduce you to Matthew Tyler Bolton." The girls all started to cry when they set there eyes on him. He was the perfect combination of Troy and Gabi. He had Troy's features with Gabi's skin tone. Everyone thought that he was going to be a heart breaker when he grew up.

"Gabi what are Matthew's stats?" Lucille asked through tears.

"Matt was born at eight thirty pm on September thirtieth, nineteen centimeters long and seven pounds five ounces."

"He weighs the same as Troy did when he was born." Lucille pointed out.

"Cool, my son and I already have something in common besides looks." This comment made everyone laugh.

"Chad, Taylor Troy and I were wondering if you guys would be Matthew's godparents."

"Of course." They said at the same time.

Ten minutes later a nurse came into the room and asked for the name and had Troy and Gabi sign the birth certificate. She then told everyone that visiting hours were over so they had to leave. Everyone promised that they would be there tomorrow when Gabi and Matthew were released. Once everyone left the nurse then showed Gabi how to breast feed. After Matthew was done feeding the nurse took him to the nursery for the night so that Gabi could get some much needed sleep. Troy slept on the couch that was in the room for the fathers. Both fell asleep dreaming about their perfect baby boy.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is going to jump to Matthew's first Christmas and New Years. Let me know if you have any ideas.**


	16. Baby's First Christmas and New Year's

**Author's Note: I am really sorry that this took me so long to update. School started to get the best of me and I hit a bit of a writer's block. I now this is shorter than past chapters but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

_

* * *

___

Chapter 15 – Baby's First Christmas and New Year's

When the Bolton's started decorating for Christmas Matthew was two and a half months old. Troy and Gabi had been very lucky because ever since they bought Matt home he was a very good baby. They would put him to bed around seven pm and then Gabi would wake him up to feed him at eleven pm and then he was sleep through the night and wake up at around seven am. Troy was happy about this cause it meant that he didn't lose any sleep so his grades and his performance at practice didn't suffer. Jack and Lucille were also happy because they also didn't lose sleep so it didn't affect their jobs. Matthew was always cooed at by anyone that saw him because of how adorable he was. By the time Matthew was a month old Gabi had lost her pregnancy weight which she was extremely happy about since she was able to wear her old clothes again. Finals for Troy was the second week of December so Gabi basically kicked Troy out of the house during the day till eight at night since he needed to maintain a certain to GPA to keep his scholarship and him being home with his son was too much of a distraction to actually study. As soon as the semester was over for Troy he spent as much time with his son as he could. Gabi was happy about that too because it meant that she got some time to her self. As the decorations went up Matt's eyes lit up at all the shinny things. Troy and Gabi loved to see their little boy so excited about something even if he had no idea what was going on.

_Christmas Eve…_

The Bolton's decided that the gang could spend Christmas Eve at their house so that Troy and Gabi didn't have to worry so much about Matthew. Zeke promised that he would help with the cook so that Lucille wasn't worried about cooking for twelve people. The gang showed up at the Bolton house at around noon and Zeke headed straight to the kitchen where he new Lucille would be starting to make dinner. Troy took Gabi that he would watch Matthew so that she could relax with the girls who ended up getting their nails done. The boys except for Zeke headed into the living room and joined Troy, Matt and Jack in watching the basketball game that was on TV. By the time dinner was served everyone was starving. When dinner was over Jack and Lucille left the gang to open the presents they got each other as well as the presents that the gang got for Matt. The whole gang went in on one gift for Matt but because it consisted of multiple parts they felt that it was ok to do so. The gang got miniature replica jerseys of both Troy's Wildcat jersey and his Red Hawk jersey. They got the Red Hawk on in a couple of different sizes so that as Matt grew he would still be able to wear them to the games that he went to. Of course Troy was super touched by this. When Matt got fussy gang decided that they should leave so that Troy and Gabi could put him to bed. After Gabi gave Matt his last feeding for the night they went to sleep too

_Christmas Day…_

Matthew decided that he would wake his parents up at six am this morning. Since they were woken up they decided to make breakfast for when Jack and Lucille woke up. When everyone was finished with breakfast they headed into the living room to open the remaining gifts. Gabi and Lucille had gone in together on a gift so they gave it to Troy and Jack together.

"We decided to get you guys something that you could do together just the two of you. So here open it." Lucille said and handed the envelope to Jack and Troy. Jack open up the envelope and both their jaws dropped.

"You got us tickets to the Albuquerque Suns **(AN: Really Phoenix Suns but I changed it for the story)** verses the San Antonio Spurs game." Troy was practically jumping up and down like a five year old as he said this.

"Yes, we did. We felt that since you started college and had Matthew that you and your dad haven't been spending as much time as you used to together so we knew that both of you would love this so we thought that this would be perfect." Lucille answered.

"And Matthew is not going with you this is just for you and Jack, Troy." Gabi added her Troy cents the second she saw the Troy eye start to move over to Matthew who was sitting in his bouncy chair on the floor between her and Lucille.

"I guess it is our turn now Troy." Jack spoke before Troy could respond to Gabi. "Troy and I decided that we too would get the two of a gift that you could do together since you guys have gotten so close over the past several months so here." Jack handed the envelope to Lucille who opened it.

"It's a weekend trip to a spa for entire weekend of relaxing and pampering. We planned it over a weekend when I don't have a game so that I could watch Matthew." Troy said to the two confused faces of his mother and wife. With this the two women got huge smiles on their faces and thanked the guys.

More presents were exchanged and the rest of the day was just spent as a family.

_New Years Eve…_

The morning of New Years Eve Jack and Lucille decided to tell Troy and Gabi their surprise at breakfast.

"Guys, Jack and I decided to watch Matthew for the evening so that you can go out and celebrate your first New Years Eve as a married couple out instead of in the house. We will not take no for an answer. We made a reservation for you at the new restaurant downtown a week ago. We want you to enjoy yourselves." Troy and Gabi looked at each other and both responded to Lucille by nodding their heads.

Troy and Gabi had a very good time at dinner but were both missing Matthew a lot so after they had finished dinner they came home and just hung out in their room together since by the time they got home Matthew was already asleep. They both decided that this year was a hectic year but a very wonderful for because in that year they got married, graduated from high school and had a beautiful little boy. They were looking forward to many more years to come together.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Once again sorry that this took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is going to be a jump in time a couple years not sure how many yet. Please let me know if you have any ideas.


	17. Three Years Later

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I hope that you like the chapter. Please review. I know that Matt is 3 almost 4 but keep in mind that Gabi is his mother, so he is smarter than most kids his age.**

_Chapter 16 – 3 years later_

Over the past three years not much has changed for the Bolton clan. Troy, Gabi and Matthew still live with Jack and Lucille, but they have no problem with it since they get to see their grandson all the time. Every summer Troy worked at Lava Springs as one of the golf pros. The gang except for Taylor and Zeke were getting degrees in teaching at the University of Albuquerque. Taylor was studying Biology and Zeke was in the culinary arts program. Troy was doing amazing with the Red Hawks and they had been in the NCAA tournament three years in a row. Since Matt was one years old, Gabi and Matt attended every home game with Matt wearing his matching jersey. Gabi, Troy, Kelsi, Ryan and Chad had their student teaching at East High while Sharpay, Martha and Jason had their student teaching at The Albuquerque High School of the Arts. Gabi was doing science, Troy was doing history, Chad was doing physical education, Kelsi was doing music, Jason was doing film, Martha was doing dance, and both Sharpay and Ryan were doing drama at their respective schools. Everyone was offered a job in their preferred subjects at the school they were teaching in after their graduation. Principle Matsui also offered Troy the assistant basketball coaching job as well as offering Chad the assistant baseball coaching job. Both of them accepted the positions. Taylor was continuing at the University of Albuquerque Medical School after graduating from the undergraduate program in biology. Zeke got a job at the best bakery in downtown Albuquerque. When the next school year started Matthew was going to go to East Albuquerque Preschool.

_College Graduation Day…_

The Bolton clan was getting ready for the gang's college graduation. Matt who wanted to be just like his dad was dressed in pretty much the same outfit as Troy, black dress pants, a blue dress shirt and tie. Gabi was wearing a blue dress that was the same color as Troy and Matt's dress shirt. Since Troy was the first one ready, he was helping Matt get ready.

"Daddy, when can we show mommy how nice I look?"

"Very soon, buddy. Do you want me to put your tie on now or when we get there?"

"Now daddy but not too tight, I don't like it tight."

"I know just what you mean." Troy said while putting Matt's tie on him.

"Can we show mommy now?"

"Yeah, come on. Don't run Matt."

When Matt got to his parents room he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Matt opened the door with Troy's help and walked in. "Why, Matt don't you just look handsome?"

"Thank you mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you sweetie."

"He's right you do look pretty." Once Troy said this Gabi blushed. Troy loved the fact that he could still make his wife blush after almost six years together.

"Mommy, me and daddy match." Matt not liking that he was getting attention said.

"I know you do and I think it's adorable. Why don't you go show grandma and grandpa how handsome you look while I finish getting ready?"

"Ok mommy. Come on daddy." With that Matt pulled Troy towards his grandparents' room. Once there he knocked and Jack opened the door.

"Hi grandpa, mommy sent me here with daddy."

"Then come in, your grandma is just finishing up with her make up. Troy you do know that you and Matt are matching right?"

"Yes dad, I know seeing as though I took him to buy his clothes for today as well as helped him get ready."

"Just making sure, you know I remember when you were Matt's age and how you wanted to be just like me."

"I think Matt's desire to match me has to do when he was one and starting a matching jersey to the games he went to and getting all the attention he got for matching me."

Matt again not liking get no attention started to jump on his grandparents' bed causing Troy to immediately turn his attention to him.

"Matthew Tyler, you know the rule about jumping on the beds in this house."

"Sorry daddy." With that Matt got off the bed and went to stand next his dad with a sad look on his face.

"Hey Matty, you know why that rule exists?" Jack asked his grandson. Matt just shook his head no. "It's because when you dad was about your age he was jumping on his bed and fell off and broke his arm. You don't want to break you arm do you?" Matt again shook his head no. Jack then turned to his son. "You are really good with him. I don't know if I have ever told you that I just thought I should tell you."

"You haven't but thanks dad it means a lot to me." Just then Lucille came out of the bathroom to see the sad look on her grandson's face.

"Matt-sweetie why are you sad?"

"Daddy got mad at me for jumping on the bed."

"I'm sorry sweetie but he was just looking out for you so you don't hurt yourself."

"I know grandpa already told me why there is that rule."

"Ok then, anyway don't you look adorable matching your dad."

"Thank you grandma." The smile returned to Matt's face just as Gabi entered the room. Since everyone was ready they left to head to the University of Albuquerque.

_At University of Albuquerque before Graduation…_

Jack drove them to the university, once they got there Troy helped Matt out of his car seat.

"Ok, Matthew remember you have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa while your mom and I graduate. And if you're good then we will all go out to celebrate with your aunts and uncles."

"I promise, daddy."

"Ok, Mommy and I have to go meet up with everyone else. Dad can you carry him in please and get seats as close as you can so he can see us."

"Of course, now go. You guys don't want to be late."

Troy and Gabi said bye to Matt and went to where they were supposed to line up. Jack carried Matt in who wanted to protest the fact that he was being carried but remembered that if he was good then he could hang with his aunts and uncles. Jack and Lucille were able to get seats in the second row of their section. Jack sat Matt on his lap since he was small so that he could see over the people in the first row.

_During the graduation ceremony…_

Matt watched the ceremony with wide eyes as he was enjoying everything and was excited to see his parents walk on the really big stage. Once all the speeches were done, it was time for the names to be read. Matt was super excited because not only were his parents crossing the stage but so were his aunts and uncles. Matt started to jump up and down on Jack's lap waiting for the all too familiar names of his "family". Slowly but surely the names that he recognize were called.

"Zeke Baylor…Gabriella Bolton…Troy Bolton…" For his parents Matt cheered super load so much so that Lucille was afraid that he was going to lose his voice. "Martha Cox…Jason Cross…Chad Danforth…Ryan Evans…Sharpay Evans…Taylor McKessie…Kelsi Neilson…"

Once all the names were read, the caps were thrown in the air and the gym erupted into cheers. Matt was so excited that he was about to jump off of Jack to run to his parents but Jack was faster and stronger and held on to him. Once Troy and Gabi made their way to Matt, Jack and Lucille, Jack let go of Matt so that he could run into his dad's arms. When Matt jumped into Troy's arms, Troy spun him around causing Matt to laugh like crazy.

_Celebration after the Graduation…_

All of the graduates families had gotten together to throw a graduation party. The Evans' offered to hold the party at Lava Springs so everyone had already had a change of clothes packed in there cars. Troy and Matt had matching board shorts since Matt always wanted to match his dad. The gang just ate up how cute it was that Matt has practically Troy's mini me. The gang as well as Matt spent time in the pool. After about an hour and a half, Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke decided to play a two on two basketball game. It was Troy and Chad versus Jason and Zeke. Troy and Chad won with a score of 21-17. Matt was watching the game from his mother's lap with such enthusiasm that every time Troy or Chad made a basket he would jump up and down cheering. Once the game was done they all ate dinner in the dining room and then headed home.

_Back at the Bolton House after the celebration…_

When Jack's van pulled up to the house Matt was already asleep so Troy took him out of his car seat and set to carry to his room. When he got to the front door he noticed a letter taped to the front door for Gabi.

"Brie, this was left on the front door for you." He whispered as to not wake up Matt.

"Okay, I wonder who left it." She said as she took it from Troy but then noticed the handwriting and recognized at her mothers. "Troy this is from my mother, this is her handwriting. Why would she have left anything for me on the door?"

"I don't know you are going to have to open it to find out."

"I know that but I don't know if I want to know."

"Brie, every time your mother wanted to make you upset she showed up in person, why would she leave a note if she wanted to upset you. Maybe she wants to apologize to you."

"Alright I will open it and read it but after we put Matt to bed."

"Alright you led the way."

Gabi headed into their room to read the letter, after Troy and Gabi got Matt dressed for bed without waking him.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_ I figured that you would be graduating from college today so I wanted to make amends with you. I am sorry for how I acted when I found out you were pregnant. I wish that I wouldn't have reacted that way so that I would still be in your life and that I would know my grandchild. I really hope that you and Troy are happy and have a wonderful child. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me and that I can meet my grandchild. I know that this might not make it up to you but I was given an amazing opportunity with my job so I am moving to New York, however I am not selling the house. I want to give it to you and Troy for your family. If you don't want it then you can sell it and get your own house or whatever. I am also leaving you the car that I recently got since I won't need a car in New York. The keys to both the house and the car are with this letter in a separate envelope. I won't know if you choose to move into the house since I am leaving for New York this afternoon. In case you want to contact me for anything I will send a letter to the Bolton's with all my information once I get settled in New York. I already had my lawyer put the house and car under your and Troy's name. I don't plan on visiting Albuquerque unless I am given a reason to by you, so you won't have to worry about any surprise visits from me. I now that none of this makes up for the stuff that I did to you but I hope that you will find it in your heart to start to forgive me and let me back into your life. I love you Gabriella. I always have even when I was mad at you. I hope to talk to you soon. Goodbye for now I hope._

_Love, _

_Maria/Mom_

Gabi was so stunned by what she had read that she didn't hear Troy enter the room.

"Brie, are you okay? What did the letter say?"

"I'm fine and you should read it yourself cause you won't believe it if I told you." Gabi then handed Troy the letter which he read and his mouth dropped as he read it.

"Your mom left us her house and car."

"Apparently, here are the keys. Do you think we should take it? I mean I love living here but I think it might be time to move out on our own."

"I know what you mean. It's up to you if we take it. It's down the block so it's not that far from my parents. I won't care either way."

"When my mom and I first moved here I fell in love with that house, I don't think I could sell it. I want to move there. Matthew could have my old room; we would just have to lock the balcony doors so that he couldn't go out there."

"That's fine but if all your furniture is still there we sell your mom's bed and buy our own. Since your mom also left you her car we will have two cars which is good. We will just have to buy another car seat."

"Alright so it's settled we will move there. Now all we have to do is tell your parents and Matt."

The next day Troy and Gabi told Matt, Jack and Lucille. They all took it well. Troy promise Matt that he could decorate his room how he wanted and Jack promised to help them with the move.

_Over the summer…_

Over the months of the summer, the younger three Bolton's moved into their new house. Matt decorated his room in East high colors with a basketball theme. Gabi and Troy redid some of the other rooms in the house as well. They made the extra room downstairs into an office for the two of them with two desks and everything else they needed in there. They painted almost all the rooms in some sort of east high colors. At the end of the summer they felt that their house was perfect and were ready to start their new jobs. Matt was excited because he was going to start preschool in a matter of weeks. The younger Bolton's were all prepared to embark on the new adventures in their lives.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I felt that I had to give Gabi's mom a little bit of redemption. Just because Troy and Gabi moved into the house doesn't mean Gabi forgave her. The next chapter is going to jump in time again not sure how many years. If you have any ideas for the story be let me now. Please review.


	18. 5 years later and catching up on them

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update but I got busy with school and hit a writers block. Please review.**

_Chapter 17 – 5 Years later and catching up on the 5 years_

_Catching up on the last five years…_

Since moving into their new house the younger Bolton's lives have been hectic. In November of 2012 Gabi became pregnant again. On July twentieth 2013 Gabi gave birth to a girl who they named, Jennifer Lynn Bolton. When Gabi found out she was pregnant again she decided it might be time to forgive her mother for what happened four years before. Since Gabi forgave Maria she was there when her granddaughter was born. Jennifer is the spitting image of Gabi except that she has Troy's blue eyes.

FLASHBACK

_On the morning of July twentieth Gabi was woken up by her four year son poking her shoulder._

"_Mommy, mommy time to get up."_

"_Matthew let your mother sleep so that your baby sister can sleep so that she will be ready when decides to join us." Troy said when he saw what Matt was doing._

"_Sorry mommy."_

"_Its ok sweetheart, your sister just woke up and started kicking so I would've woken up anyway."_

"_Matthew why don't you and I go make mommy breakfast and then bring it up here for her?"_

"_Ok daddy." With that Troy and Matt went to the kitchen to make breakfast._

_About ten minutes after they left Gabi started to feel pain in her back. This same pain she felt the day Matthew was born. Since she knew what it was she decided not to wait so she called Troy and right as she called him her water broke._

"_TROY" A minute later Troy was up the stairs with Matt on his heals._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_My water just broke."_

"_Ok, Matt do you remember what we practiced?"_

"_Yes daddy, is it time for me to do that?"_

"_Yes buddy. Go put your shoes on then grab mommy's bag and meet us at the door to the garage."_

"_Okay daddy." With that Matt ran off to his room to put his shoes on since they were Velcro-straps he could do it himself and headed downstairs. Troy helped Gabi down the stairs and to the car. On the way to the hospital Troy called his parents and Maria who is in town to meet them there._

_Twenty minutes after they got to the hospital Gabi was already five centimeters dilated and since she remembered Matthew birth she got the epidural. An hour later she is fully dilated and pushing. Fifteen minutes later Jennifer Lynn Bolton entered the world. She was born at 12:30 in the afternoon, was 17 inches long and weighed 5 pounds 9 ounces._

END FLASHBACK

She recently celebrated her fourth birthday. Jen is getting ready to start preschool at East Preschool. Matthew is preparing to start third grade at East Elementary School. He is eight years old almost nine. Just like Gabi both Matt and Jen are smart. They both have amazing singing voice. Matt is a good basketball player and is in a basketball program after school during the school year and also a basketball day camp for part of the summer. Every summer since Jen was born, the younger Bolton's go to New York to visit Maria. Maria comes to visit them in Albuquerque for Christmas vacation.

Taylor has since graduated from Medical School and is now a doctor at Albuquerque General Hospital. Everyone else still has the same jobs that they had five years ago. One month before Jennifer was born, Kelsi and Jason got married. They are now expecting their first child due in February of 2018. In April of 2014, Sharpay and Zeke got married and are now expecting twins due in November of 2017. In May of 2015, Martha and Ryan got married and are also expecting twins due in December of 2017. In August of 2016, Taylor and Chad got married. They just celebrated their first anniversary.

_End of August 2017…_

The last couple of weeks Gabi and the rest of the girls were shopping at the mall either for school stuff for Matt and Jen in Gabi's case or baby items in Sharpay and Martha cases. Occasionally the boys, Matt and Jen came along. However when they did come along they were always complaining, well the boys that is Jen didn't mind shopping. Troy blamed that on too much time with Aunt Sharpay. Shopping was not easy with three pregnant women, of course now Gabi knew what the others felt like when they were shopping with her when she was pregnant both times. Every time the gang got together they would be amazed at how much Matt and Jen grew or at how big the pregnant ones were.

_Current time in story…_

The guys were hanging out in Troy's backyard playing a game of basketball while the girls were shopping with Matt and Jen for the last of their school stuff. It was Troy and Chad versus Jason and Zeke with Ryan sitting on the side just watching since he was extremely tired from working on the double nursery that Martha wanted down before school started so that they didn't have to worry about. The guys took a break from the game.

"Ryan are you ok, you look very tired. What's up?" Troy decided to ask.

"Nothing much, except that Martha wants the twins' nursery done before the school year starts. So all my free time had been working on the nursery."

"How are you painting the nursery if you don't know the sexes of the babies?" Chad asked.

"Martha and I decided to paint it yellow. Everything that we bought for them can be for a boy or a girl so we don't have to worry about it."

"I am so glad that when Brie was pregnant we found out the sex both times. It made doing the nursery and buying everything easier. Well almost easier, finding out that you are having a daughter makes you stress a little more."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked since he knew that one of his twins was going to be a girl the other was going to be a boy.

"Well when I found out that Jen was a girl, my mind instantly flashed to when she is in high school and starts dating. The whole "my daughter out with a high school boy who only has one thing on his mind" idea can kind of makes you go crazy. I am just glad that I have at least ten years before that happens. It also makes me kind of glad that when I first started dating Brie that I didn't have to worry about being interrogated by her dad."

"I remember getting interrogated by Mr. Evans. I didn't think that he was actually going to let me take Shar out on the date. I think he was asking me question after question for like half an hour."

"I remember that night; mom was keeping Shar upstairs so that dad could get through all of his questions. Shar kept yelling at mom to let her go so that dad didn't scare you away. I thought Shar fighting with mom was the funniest thing."

When Ryan finished talking Gabi's car could be heard in the driveway and no less than a minute later, Matt was seen running into the backyard towards Troy.

"Dad, don't ever let me go shopping with them again."

"Were they really that bad?"

"Dad, they spend the entire time taking about how excited they were for the babies to come. Shopping with mom and Jenny alone is fine but don't leave me alone with them and my aunts again."

"Sorry, did you get everything you needed for school?"

"Yes, daddy we got everything. Mommy got me cute new shoes and clothes." Jen answered.

"So, Matt did you get any new clothes or shoes like your sister?"

"No he didn't because he refused to shop for clothes and shoes with me so you are going to have to take him before the end of the week." This time Gabi answered. "By the way, guys I was told to tell you to go home when I got home."

"Guess that our cue to leave. Bye guys." Jason said.

"Bye Uncle Jay, Uncle Chad, Uncle Ry and Uncle Z." Matt and Jenny said together.

At some point during the week Troy took Matt out to buy the clothes he would need for school. Shortly after school started up again.

**Authors Note:** **I am going to jump in time again but am not sure how many years yet. I need help picking names for the rest of the gangs' kids. Please respond with your name choices. I am not sure how many more chapters this story is going to be. Once again I apologize for how long it took to update. **


End file.
